Musim Cinta di Konoha
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Semua shinobi di Konoha terkena wabah cinta. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema, SaIno, NejiTen. Last Chap. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : ****Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : Filladelfia**

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

"Huuahhmmmm!" terlihat seorang cewek menguap karena mengantuk. Beberapa kali dia melakukannya. Hmm, sepanjang orang lain tak tahu. Dia terus saja membalik-balik kertas yang bertumpuk di mejanya dan terus mengisinya dengan catatan-catatan penting. Sepi. Dia melihat sekeliling. Ruangan ini sepi. Memang, hanya berukuran 6x5 meter. Terisi sebuah meja, sebuah almari, beserta sofa dan sebuah meja lagi. Dia melihat sekeliling. Dia kemudian mulai meminum kopi yang sudah disediakannya. Gadis cantik berambut pink ini kemudian mengusap-usap matanya. Uh, suasana malam yang sepi, ruangan yang terletak di salah satu bagian di Kantor Konoha memang sudah sepi, cewek yang merupakan ninja medis itu kini kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, menulis laporan untuk Tsunade keesokan harinya. Beberapa lembar lagi, selesai.

***

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang cowok berambut pirang bermata biru cerah sedang asyik memakan mie ramen kegemarannya. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut ayam sedang makan mie ramen juga.

"Sasuke, Sakura sudah selesai belum yah? Kayaknya banyak banget tugasnya, kasihan dia, harus pulang malam!" kata cowok berambut pirang kepada Sasuke, laki-laki disebelahnya, sambil mulutnya terus mengunyah mie.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil terus memakan mienya tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada Naruto.

"Hm, payah kau! Tak peduli sama teman!" kata Naruto sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke, masih seperti dulu. Meskipun dulu ia dan sahabat terbaiknya itu berpisah, toh, sekarang Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha. Sasuke yang diejek seperti itu Cuma diam saja. Dia mah gak terlalu menggubris yang begituan.

"Akhirnya…!" kata Sakura, cewek bermata emerald yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia kemudian mengumpulkan semua kertas-kertas dan merapikannya dalam map. Di sambarnya jaketnya yang berwarna pink, dia segera menuruni tangga. Dia ingin sampai ke rumah dengan cepat, dia ingin segera tidur. Tubuhnya sudah capek. Hawa dingin menyergapnya kala itu, walaupun mengenakan jaket, tubuhnya masih kedinginan. Dia terus berjalan sambil menahan dingin, dia memang ninja, dia bisa saja melompat di antara rumah-rumah untuk mempercepatnya sampai ke rumah, tapi ia pilih jalan saja, ia sudah terlalu capek.

Tes…tes…Sakura mendongak. Gerimis. Dia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, berharap segera sampai ke rumah sebelum dia basah.

"Sakura!" kata Naruto yang kala itu melihat Sakura sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sakura yang merasa dipanggil segera menyusul Naruto yang masih berada di Ichiraku Ramen. Sesampainya di sana, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagus," katanya dengan ekspresi malas, pakaiannya sedikit basah.

"Sudahlah, Sakura, kamu berteduh disini saja. Toh, Naruto dan Sasuke ada disini juga!" kata Teuchi, pemilik toko ramen itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, paman!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang kala itu masih belum menghabiskan mienya. Sakura kemudian memesan mienya ditambah secangkir teh panas.

"Sasuke sama Naruto kok bisa disini?" kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan mienya.

"Emmm, kami baru selesai menjalankan misi dari nenek Tsunade, Sakura!" kata Naruto sambil terus mengunyah mienya.

"Ohh..!" kata Sakura mulai memakan mienya.

Sudah satu jam mereka menghabiskan malamnya di toko itu, hujan masih belum berhenti. Kira-kira pukul 1 dini hari. Ichiraku Ramen sudah tutup semenjak tadi. Naruto yang sudah mengantuk tak bisa mengendalikannya. Jujur saja, ngantuk, malam, hujan, bila digabungkan, hasilnya tidur nyenyak. Tak ada yang menolak. Dia bersandar pada meja. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura masih membuka mata mereka.

"Sasuke, kamu gak ngantuk?" kata Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Gak," katanya sambil mengawasi Naruto. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengantuk. Sasuke…dia merasa kangen dengan sosok itu sekarang. Jujur saja, dia sudah tak bertemu dengan Sasuke seminggu lamanya. Itu sudah membuatnya kangen setengah mati. Rasanya seperti 3 tahun saja, ketika ia masih menunggunya dulu. Sakura tersenyum. Kalau saja, kalau saja, sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi miliknya. Kalau saja…ia akan langsung memeluk Sasuke saat ini, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia terua memperhatikan Sasuke. Perasaan kangennya berubah menjadi sedih. Entah mengapa dia meneteskan air mata. Kenapa…kenapa dia tak bisa memilikinya sampai sekarang? Sasuke, bukankah dia sudah melupakan semua masa lalunya yang kelam? Bukankah seharusnya dia membuka hatinya pada Sakura?

"Kenapa menangis?" kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura merasa terkejut sekali waktu itu. Dia segera mengusap air matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" katanya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Sasuke…

"Jaketmu basah. Nanti kedinginan. Mau pake punyaku?" kata Sasuke menawari ketika melihat jaket Sakura yang emang sedikit basah. Sakura menunduk melihat jaketnya yang sedikit basah. Ia mengangguk pada Sasuke yang langsung melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Makasih ya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke Cuma diam saja.

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn," jawabnya seperti biasa.

"Emm… Sasuke, bukankah Sasuke sekarang sudah berubah. Maksudku, kenapa Sasuke mmmm tidak tertarik kepada seorang wanita seperti kebanyakan laki-laki? Padahal banyak sekali wanita yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke," kata Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sasuke Cuma diam saja. Seperti tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Hei…Sasuke…!" kata Sakura untuk memastikan Sasuke apakah mendengarnya.

"Aku tak peduli," katanya dingin. Sedingin angin malam yang berhembus saat ini.

"Ke..kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Apa itu yang paling penting?" katanya kepada Sakura. Masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang dingin.

"Ah… sebenarnya… Tapi, kau kan tahu, chuunin diwajibkan untuk menikah," kata Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Ha? Ya lalu, apa kau sudah berfikir siapa yang akan kau jadikan istri?" kata Sakura deg-degan.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke menjawab sambil berdiri. "Ayo, pulang! Hujan sudah reda!" katanya sambil menggendong Naruto. Sakura cuma melihat sosok itu dan mengangguk. Dan mereka bertiga pun pulang.

***

"Jadi begitu, Ino" kata Sakura kepada sahabatnya di toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino cuma manggut-manggut. dia masih membereskan bunga-bunganya.

"Hei, Ino jahat nih. Dengar gak sih?" kata Sakura sambil cemberut.

"Iya, aku dengar. Hmm.. aku sih biasa aja. Dia kan Sasuke. Wajar lah,"

"Ih, masa cuman segitu jawabnya. Ino gak asyik ah!" Sakura semakin menunjukkan bibirnya yang manyun. Ino tersenyum. Cewek cantik itu kemudian berkata dengan bijak, "Lagian, kenapa sih, kamu selalu mengejar Sasuke? Gak ada cowok laen apa?"

"Gak. Habis aku udah cinta mati sama dia, Ino. Kalau aku menyerah, untuk apa aku menunggunya selama ini," kata Sakura sedih. Ino mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Ya udah, berusaha saja," katanya tersenyum.

"Ino sendiri nanti mau menikah sama siapa? Jangan sama Sasuke ya?" kata Sakura curiga.

"Ya gak lah, Sasuke buat kamu aja. Dia terlalu dingin. Mendingan aku sama Sai saja," Ino berkata sambil blushing.

"Hah? Orang macam itu?"

"Hehhh, memangnya kenapa? Kamu juga kan, Sasuke, orang sedingin itu?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

"Ya udah. Kita sama-sama berusaha saja yah," Ino membuka kembali percakapan. Sakura mengangguk senang kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang.

***

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan misi dari hokage. Ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya ditemani Kiba dan Akamaru. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat Naruto yang asyik makan ramen bersama Sakura di sampingnya. Hinata blushing.

"Hinata, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kiba perhatian. Hinata tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk memperhatikan sosok periang yang dia lihat. Kiba mendekati Hinata sambil mengurutkan pandangan Hinata. Tertuju pada satu arah. Naruto. Kiba tersenyum.

"Awas, ada Naruto!" katanya menggoda. Hinata yang mendengar gelagapan. Dia langsung blushing berat dan berniat sembunyi. Kiba cuma tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha…Dasar Hinata," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"A…a..Ki…Kiba…!" kata Hinata malu sekali. Kiba segera menggandeng tangan Hinata berniat mengantarkannya ke tempat Naruto.

"Sakura, habis ini mau tidak kencan denganku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura menoleh.

"Hah?? Gak mau!"

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Gak mau sama kamu, kalau sama Sasuke, aku jelas mau!"

"Ah, Sakura…jahat," Naruto berkata cemberut tapi tak berhenti mengunyah ramen.

"Naruto, dicari nih?" kata Kiba menggandeng tangan Hinata erat. Naruto segera menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang mukanya memerah.

"Eh, Hinata. Ada apa?" kata Naruto memperhatikan gadis pemalu itu.

"A…aaaa…tidak kok Naruto, Kiba hanya bercanda,"

Naruto hanya menatap Kiba curiga. Kiba tersenyum jahil dan meninggalkan mereka setelah memberikan kode kepada Sakura untuk membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua saja.

"Hinata, makan sekalian ya?" tawar Naruto sambil memesankan ramen untuk Hinata tanpa minta persetujuannya. Hinata menurut sambil blushing berat. Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian Sakura berdiri.

"Naruto, aku kenyang nih! aku tinggal ya? Kamu baik-baik sama Hinata!" kata Sakura berlalu. Naruto mengangguk masih dengan mulut penuh mie. Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya tidak bisa konsentrasi. Emm… dia merasa gugup sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Hinata?" Naruto mulai membuka percakapan ketika melihat Hinata hanya memegang sumpit tanpa mencoba makan mie yang jelas-jelas menurut Naruto enak itu. Hinata terkejut kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai makan mienya itu.

"Hinata tidak suka?" kata Naruto curiga. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Eh… emmm… suka kok Naruto, suka!" katanya sambil mengangguk.

"Tenang, Hinata. Nanti aku yang traktir kok!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Te…Terimakasih, Naruto!" kata Hinata blushing sambil menatap Naruto. Ugh…

***

Tenten menyeka keringatnya yang berjatuhan. Uh, capeknya… dia bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Lee… istirahat dulu…!" teriaknya kepada Rock Lee yang masih berlatih bersama Guy.

"He… Tenten, Neji, kalian ini bagaimana sih? Mana semangat kalian? Kalian kan masih muda? Hoi!" Rock Lee berteriak sambil tetap berlatih bersama gurunya tersayang. Tenten cuma menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar. Begitulah orang yang tidak normal. Dia sama sekali tidak punya rasa capek!" katanya heran.

"Ya," Neji menimpali. Mereka berdua makan di bawah pohon yang sama, menghindari teriknya matahari.

***

Sakura sedang berjalan ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat Sasuke sedang sendirian duduk di sungai. Sungai itu adalah tempatnya waktu kecil berlatih Katon dengan ayahnya. Sakura memincingkan matanya, mengurangi sinar yang terlalu banyak masuk ke matanya. Sasuke? Untuk apa dia datang ke tempat ini? Sendiran lagi? Pikir Sakura. Ia kemudian turun dan mendekati Sasuke, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa kemari?" katanya sambil tersenyum kepada sahabat atau orang yang dicintainya itu. Sasuke memandangnya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke sungai yang berair jernih itu.

"Mengingat masa lalu," mata hitamnya menerawang jauh. Sakura menatap sayu. Keduanya diam. Mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

***

"Ini, paman!" Naruto menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Teuchi yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kuantar pulang!" Naruto menawari. Sebelum Hinata menjawab, Naruto sudah menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata yang tadinya berhasil mengatasi rasa malunya kepada Naruto, kini lagi-lagi harus mengulang lagi usahanya. Dia benar-benar malu sekali, serasa ingin pingsan melihat Naruto menggandengnya seperti ini. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri desa sambil berbincang-bincang. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan, meskipun Hinata menjawab dengan malu-malu. Mereka masih saja bergandengan tangan. Entah, Naruto sepertinya kelupaan melepaskan tangannya, sehingga membuat Hinata wajahnya berwarna seperti udang rebus.

"Nah, sudah sampai…" Naruto berkata kepada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Hm… Kenapa masih di sini?" Naruto bertanya keheranan melihat Hinata tidak beranjak dari sampingnya. Hinata ingin sekali mengatakan kalau Naruto masih menggandeng tangannya. Tapi… dia malu sekali mengatakannya.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata disana?" tiba-tiba Hiashi muncul menghampiri Naruto. Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Ah…a..anu paman, aku cuma mengantar Hinata," katanya ketakutan.

"Mengantar? Alasan! Ngapain pake pegangan tangan segala? Emang Hinata gak bisa liat jalan apa?" kata Hiashi melotot kepada Naruto, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke tangan Naruto dan Hinata, kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa mau diantar oleh anak ini?" katanya pada Hinata. Hinata cuma menunduk dan berkata,"Ma..maaf,"

Naruto melepas pegangan tangannya dan berlari sambil berteriak, "Paman…Maaf ya??? Hinata, maaf juga…!" dia kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Hinata dan ayahnya yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto berlari menyusuri desa.

"Uh, galak bener tuh orang!" katanya sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Hiashi. Dia kemudian mulai datang ke Ichiraku Ramen lagi.

***

"Huh, sudah sore! Neji, ayo pulang!" sahut Tenten sambil membereskan perlengkapannya. Neji hanya mengangguk dan mulai membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Hoi, Lee… Aku dan Neji mau pulang dulu! Kamu pulang jam berapa?" kata Tenten sambil memperhatikan Lee yang masih saja berlatih dengan Maito Guy.

"Kalian berdua pulang dulu saja, aku masih berlatih bersama guru!" Lee menjawab dengan mengacungkan jempolnya. Tenten mengangguk kemudian bersama-sama Neji berjalan pulang menyusuri desa. Mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan melewati jalan-jalan desa yang dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu lalang. Sinar matahari yang keemasan memang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Neji, menurutmu bagaimana mengenai perintah Hokage untuk mewajibkan chuunin menikah itu?" kata Tenten menatap Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Neji masih memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Tenten menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya dan mulai berpikir.

"Hmm… Neji memangnya mau menikah dengan siapa nanti?" katanya tetap menatap Neji. Neji menatap Tenten. Mereka berhenti berjalan. Tenten menjadi bingung kemudian berkata,"Kenapa berhenti Neji? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? E… aku cuma bertanya dengan siapa Neji akan menikah nanti?"

"Mungkin dengan seseorang," kata Neji. Tenten menghela nafas panjang. _Orang ini…!_ Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sudah Sampai," Neji berkata. Tenten berhenti. Hmm… memang sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Tenten mengangguk. "Terimakasih Neji," katanya kemudian memasuki pagar rumahnya. Neji mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Tenten memasuki rumahnya kemudian setelah mandi, dia merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hmmm… memangnya dengan siapa Neji akan menikah ya? Seseorang? Huh… anak itu selalu saja begitu. Misterius. Yaiyalah tentu dia akan menikah dengan orang, bukannya kerbau! Tapi… siapa?" katanya penasaran. _Uhh, Tenten berhenti memikirkan Neji donk!!!_ Tenten menghela nafasnya kemudian ia menjangkau foto team yang dipajang di kamarnya. Hmm… Neji…orang itu selalu saja misterius.

***

Sakura masih saja berfikir tentang Sasuke, tentang semua yang telah mereka alami. Dan pertanyaan yang selalu membingungkannya. Sebenarnya dengan siapa Sasuke akan menikah? Sampai-sampai dia melupakan kalau dia sedang berada dengan Sasuke. Sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang!" kata-kata itu mengejutkan Sakura. Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Sakura menoleh, memandang sosok itu kemudian beranjak berdiri, mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan pelan di depan. Sakura memandang sosok itu dari belakang. _Haruskah terus seperti ini? Aku sudah terlalu mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangan dia…Sasuke, tolong pahami perasaanku…_

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berbalik karena Sakura berhenti melangkah. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke. Sakura kembali menggeleng. _Apa yang terjadi denganku? Sejak kapan aku jadi pendiam di hadapannya seperti ini? Sejak kapan aku menjadi kaku di depannya? Sejak kapan? _Sakura berlari menyamai langkah Sasuke. Mereka berjalan berdua. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam.

"Sudah sampai," Sasuke berkata sambil memandang rumah Sakura dengan tangan ada di dalam saku. Sakura memperhatikan rumahnya. Kemudian menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke," Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sakura melangkah ke depan pintu. Sasuke masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih mengamati Sakura. Karena merasa Sasuke masih ada di tempatnya, Sakura berniat mempersilakan Sasuke mampir sebentar. Sakura menoleh, hmm… kosong. Sepertinya tadi… sakura menarik nafas kemudian kembali berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya.

***

**Filladelfia : ****masih, kurang jelas… oh, aku lupa masukkin Ino dan Temari-nya. Chap depan kali ya… selama ini selalu membuat SasuSaku, oleh sebab itu aku mencoba menjadi adil(halah!) dengan membuat semua pairing. Mengenai chuunin diwajibkan menikah, aku pernah membaca di salah satu sumber. Cuma lupa…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : Filladelfia**

_**Cerita Sebelumnya : Para tokoh kita sedang tahap perkenalan.. pada chap ini mungkin sedikit PDKT**_

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya. _Sasuke… kapan, aku akan mendapatkanmu?? _Pikiran itu terus saja membayanginya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, masih ada saja orang yang sedingin itu. Sakura menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

***

Ino baru saja menutup tokonya, ketika seseorang datang berkunjung. Ino menoleh terkejut. "Sai," katanya sedikit karena terkejut. Hmm… sebenarnya dalam hati dia bersorak senang karena bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Sai tersenyum.

"Maaf, Ino, tokonya sudah tutup ya?" kata Sai masih tetap tersenyum. Ino menatap Sai. _Orang ini selalu saja tersenyum…_

"Hei," Sai berkata lagi karena mendapati Ino masih menatapnya seperti itu.

"Oh, ha? Apa?" Ino berkata seperti orang bingung karena kaget.

"Tokonya sudah tutup? Sayang sekali!" Sai berkata kembali.

"Ah, memangnya Sai mau beli bunga?" kata Ino tiba-tiba. Sai hanya mengangguk kemudian berniat berbalik. Ino tidak rela kalau Sai cepat-cepat pulang.

"Anu, Sai, masih buka. Ini belum seluruhnya tutup. Memangnya Sai mau beli bunga untuk apa?" katanya sambil membuka kembali pintu yang hendak ditutupnya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Sai dan membiarkannya masuk.

"Bunga apa?" dia berkata sambil memperhatikan wajah Sai. Sai berjalan ke suatu arah dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga. Itu adalah bunga yang biasa digunakan untuk orang yang sudah meninggal. Ino mengerutkan keningnya. _Oh, mungkin untuk kakaknya…_

"Hari ini mau ke makam kakakmu ya?" kata Ino memperhatikan Sai. Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bolehkan aku ikut?" Ino memohon. Sai tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleng.

"Maaf, tapi tidak," katanya tersenyum. Ino hanya mengangguk sedih. Sai memperhatikan raut wajah Ino. Ia kemudian tersenyum lagi. Mereka melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sai membayar sejumlah uang kepada Ino kemudian berbalik meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Sai, kapan-kapan apa aku boleh ikut?" Ino masih berharap. Sai berhenti melangkah. Dia menoleh.

"Kau ini keras kepala, ya?" Sai menjawab dengan tersenyum. Ino terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku akan terus meminta sampai kau sendiri bosan! Karena aku… ingin bersamamu!" Ino menjawab dengan sedikit blushing. Tak disangka ia mengatakannya. Sai tersenyum kemudian berbalik kembali dan keluar dari Toko Yamanaka. Ino tersenyum. Hmm… sepertinya dia melihat Sai mengangguk tadi, walaupun seperti tidak terlihat. Ino berjalan ke depan toko dan menutupnya.

***

"Perempuan itu cerewet sekali!" Shikamaru keluar dari rumah kemudian perlahan berjalan. Temari sudah menunggunya di depan rumahnya.

"He, kau pemalas. Ayo cepat bergegas. Kita harus keliling desa malam ini!" kata Temari yang ditugaskan oleh Desa Suna untuk menjaga di desa Konoha sementara waktu. Shikamaru memandang sebal ke perempuan itu.

"Semua perempuan di dunia itu terlalu cerewet," katanya sambil meletakkan tangan di dalam sakunya dengan tampang malas. Temari memandang Sahimaru sebal kemudian tangannya maju menjewer kuping Shikamaru yang belum sempat mengelak.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, perempuan?" kata Shikamaru mencoba melepaskan tangan Temari dari telinganya.

"He, kau pikir kau ini siapa? Berani mengatakan perempuan cerewet, Ha?" kata Temari mempererat jewerannya. Shikamaru semakin menjerit kesakitan.

"Hei, memangnya ada yang salah? Perempuan memang selalu cerewet!" kata Shikamaru mempertahankan pendapatnya selama ini. Temari melepaskan jewerannya.

"Pemalas, laki-laki tak ada gunanya kalau tak ada perempuan, mengerti?" Temari kembali berjalan. Shika menatap sebal. Dia mengusap-usap telinganya kemudian berjalan menyusuri desa bersama Temari.

***

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha…

"Hmm… Jadi Hinata akan misi dengan Naruto ya?" Kiba berkata dengan nada menggoda. Hinata yang digoda hanya menatap Kiba malu-malu. Shino hanya menatap mereka berdua.

"Sukses deh, aku mau misi dengan Shino!" Kiba berkata sambil menunjuk Shino. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Oi, Hinata…!" suara cowok periang nan cempreng itu memecah keheningan sejenak. Hinata menoleh. Tampaklah Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata ayo berangkat,"

Hinata kemudian membarengi Naruto yang berjalan duluan.

"Naruto… jaga Hinata baik-baik yah?" Kiba berteriak. Naruto menoleh kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Iya…!"

Hinata berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh, Hinata, maaf soal kemaren ya?" Naruto membuka percakapan. Hinata mengangguk.

"Tak apa Naruto," Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum, tidak ketinggalan wajahnya yang sedang blushing menatap Naruto. Naruto memandang Hinata tersenyum,"Baguslah. Hinata baik sekali ya? Aku suka dengan orang seperti Hinata," kata Naruto tersenyum. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung blushing berat. Dia kemudian menatap Naruto. Naruto juga sedang menatapnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya seperti biasanya. Naruto bingung dan berkata,"Kenapa Hinata?" Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

***

Sakura sedang berjalan ke kantor Konoha karena dipanggil Tsunade untuk misi. Di tengah perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang kelihatannya juga sedang berjalan ke Kantor Konoha.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung membarengi Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sebentar.

"E, Sasuke mau ke Kantor Konoha juga?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab. Sakura menghembuskan nafas. _Orang ini… selalu saja menjawab begitu._

"Kalau begitu, sekalian saja," Sakura berkata. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mereka pergi ke Kantor Konoha bersama. Dan… kebetulan, dipanggil oleh Tsunade untuk menjalankan misi berdua… ya, berdua.

"Hm, jadi, tugas kalian hanya mengawal sang Pangeran kembali ke Desanya, Desa Angin," kata Tsunade sambil meletakkan tangan di depan dagunya.

"Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk.

"E, kali ini hanya kalian saja. Shinobi yang lain sudah diperintahkan oleh misi. Sasuke memfokuskan diri dalam pertarungan, dan Sakura yang akan menangani masalah medis. Dengin begitu, kalian bisa menjalankan misi dengan baik!" Tsunade berkata tegas. Sasuke dan Sakura kembali mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan Kantor Konoha, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi segera berangkat mengawal sang Pangeran yang saat ini tengah ada di Konoha.

***

"Iya," tenten segera berlari keluar rumah. Di luar, Neji dan Rock Lee sudah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali," kata Lee ketika Tenten sampai.

"Hei, aku kan baru makan, yang penting sekarang sudah selesai," jawab Tenten ketus. Mereka bertiga kemudian berangkat untuk latihan kembali.

"Hmm… kenapa kita jarang sekali misi, ya?" Tanya Lee ketika hampir mencapai lapangan tempat mereka berlatih.

"Ng, entahlah. Mungkin sudah diambil oleh shinobi yang lain. Menurutmu bagaimana Neji?" Tenten melempar pertanyaan ke Neji.

"Mungkin," katanya pelan. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat latihan. Dan… mulailah mereka berlatih jurus-jurus dan menyempurnakannya.

***

"Uh, setelah ini, menjaga Toko," seorang cewek berambut pirang keluar dari Rumah sakit. Ino, baru saja mendapat tugas untuk merawat beberapa shinobi yang terluka di tempat itu. Ino berjalan sambil menikmati hawa pagi. Pagi ini cerah, dan ia menyukainya. Ia berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Ketika itu, ia melihat Sai duduk di sebuah taman, tepatnya di bawah pohon. Sepertinya dia sedang melukis. Ino mengerutkan dahinya, ia kemudian mendekati Sai.

"Em, Sai, bolehkah aku duduk?"

Sai mengamati Ino kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ino langsung duduk di sebelah Sai, dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya mengamati lukisan yang dibuat oleh Sai.

"Wah, indah sekali," kata Ino memuji lukisan Sai yang memang indah. Sai hanya tersenyum. Ino terus mengamati lukisan pemandangan di depannya. Berkali-kali ia berdecak kagum. Sedangkan sai terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Sai. Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan perintah Tsunade yang mewajibkan Chuunin menikah itu?" tanyanya sambil matanya terus mengawasi setiap gerakan kuas oleh tangan Sai. Sai berhenti melukis. Tapi, matanya tetap terpaku pada lukisannya. Dia tersenyum. "Entahlah," katanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan lukisannya. Ino tersenyum. Memandang Sai lalu berkata lagi," Eh, apa kamu kepikiran siapa yang akan kaujadikan istri nanti?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang agak pelan.

"Eh, aku tidak tahu," kata Sai terus melanjutkan lukisannya lagi. Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau Sai menikah denganku nanti?" tanyanya lancar dengan intonasi yang datar. Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. _Aduh…_ia tak membayangkan akan mengatakan itu kepada Sai. Seberani itu! Ia tak menyangka. Dan sampai sekarang, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Sunyi… itu yang Sai dan Ino rasakan. Hanya hembusan angin yang terasa. Dan Ino masih menunggu sesuatu yang akan dikatakan oleh orang disebelahnya itu. Tapi… ternyata sampai beberapa menit ke depan, tak ada sahutan. Ino menoleh, Sai masih menggoreskan kuasnya, masih melukis.

***

"Aku MAU! Terimakasih," kata Chouji ketika disuguhi snack oleh Shikamaru. Chouji langsung melahap snack itu, tanpa peduli dengan sahabatnya itu. Hmm… memegang prinsipnya selama ini terhadap makanan.

"Shika, menurutmu, kamu akan menikah dengan siapa?" Tanya Chouji sambil terus mengunyah. Shikamaru menguap. Membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap awan.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu," katanya memperhatikan awan-awan itu.

"Dengan Ino?" Chouji masih terus melahap snacknya. Shika menguap lagi.

"Tentu saja bukan, dia itu terlalu cerewet!" kata Shikamaru. Chouji tersenyum. "Lalu dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah," Shikamaru mulai tertidur.

***

"Woooo…" tiba-tiba Tenten terjatuh dari pohon. Dengan sigap Neji menangkap tubuhnya dan membawanya ke bawah pohon.

"Terimakasih, Neji," jawab Tenten malu-malu.

"Kau kenapa Tenten?" Tanya Lee menghentikan latihannya dan berjalan menghampiri Tenten. Tenten menutup sebelah matanya dan berkata,"Em. Sepertinya aku kelelahan," jawabnya mengusap dahinya.

"Ha? Padahal kau sudah makan? Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih berenergi?" Tanya Lee sambil berjongkok di depan Tenten.

"Iya sih, tapi… aku sangat lelah. Lagipula ini juga sudah lama kok, latihannya!" Tenten mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja disini!" Neji berkata bijak kemudian berdiri.

"Kau boleh makan sekarang, Tenten!" lanjut Neji yang membuat Tenten kaget. _Ternyata… Neji perhatian juga!_

"Ya, kau istirahat saja," kata Lee kemudian mulai berbalik dan mulai berlatih lagi dengan Neji sebagai partnernya. Tenten hanya memandang mereka berdua. Uh, dia mengusap keringatnya di dahi.

***

"Jadi, misi kita apa, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"E… kita disuruh mengantarkan surat ini kepada Gaara," kata Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan kecil kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"E, nenek Tsunade itu sepertinya merendahkan kita, Hinata! Masa, kita diberi misi yang begitu mudahnya!" kata Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan begitu, pasti ada alasannya," hinata berkata sambil terus melompat ke dahan-dahan selanjutnya. Mereka berangkat ke Desa Suna, menemui sang Kazekage.

SUUUTTTT sebuah kunai melayang tepat di depan wajah Naruto, mengagetkannya. Naruto berhenti lalu memandang sekeliling. Hinata langsung menggunakan Byakugannya, mencari darimana/siapa kunai itu berasal.

***

"Hmm… jadi cuma kalian yang mengantarkan aku? Tak ada yang lain?" Tanya pangeran dari Desa Angin. Pangeran Kaze. Wajahnya cukup tampan, yah, tapi masih kalah bersaing dengan Sasuke.

"Ya," Sakura menjawab. Ia mengerutkan kening. _Hei, meski hanya kami, tapi kami bisa kok! Jangan merendahkan kami ya!_ Sedangkan Sasuke memandang Pangeran itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Hmm… kenapa sih, orang semanis kamu mau menjadi shinobi?" Tanya Pangeran Kaze kepada Sakura (Hmm… seperti adegan dalam Naruto the Movie). Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berniat menciumnya. Sakura langsung menarik tangannya dari Pangeran itu dan menjauh.

"Hmm… kau ini, sok jual mahal. Tapi… aku suka!" katanya tersenyum. Sakura merinding. _Uh, dasar. Pangeran aneh…! _

"Ayo berangkat," kata Sasuke membalikkan badannya, bersiap keluar dari ruangan di salah satu Kantor Konoha. Sakura langsung mengikuti Sasuke. Pangeran Kaze hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka.

"Hmm… seharusnya aku berada di tengah, sedangkan nona ini ada di samping, atau di depanku. Kau, di belakangku saja!" Pangeran Kaze berkata kepada Sasuke. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Ya..ya. pangeran ini sebelumnya tidak dikawal oleh pengiringnya, tak berada di dalam tandu seperti seharusnya. Hmm.. pangeran ini sebentar lagi akan dilantik menjadi Hokage di desanya. Dan… pangeran ini cukup kuat. Sehingga ia merasa shinobi lain lebih lemah daripada dia sendiri. Dan perasaan itulah yang mengubahnya menjadi Pangeran sombong. Mereka beriga berangkat dengan formasi yang ditetapkan Pangeran. Hanya, Sakura berada di depan, disusul Pangeran Kaze, kemudian baru Sasuke di belakang.

***

"… Aku cuma…" Ino akhirnya berkata setelah dari tadi tak ada jawaban dari Sai. Sai lagi-lagi berhenti menggoreskan kuasnya. Dia berhenti. Dia menoleh kepada Ino dan tersenyum. Ino memandang senyum itu. _Sebenarnya, apa arti senyummu itu?_

"Jadi…" Ino masih penasaran dengan cowok di sebelahnya itu. Sai tetap tersenyum.

"Aku belum memikirkannya," jawabnya melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ino menunduk dengan wajah kecewa. Sudah. Sudah sulit sekali ia mengatakannya dengan Sai. Tapi, sepertinya ia belum bisa mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang. Tapi, paling tidak, sekarang ia hanya akan menunggu jawaban dari seorang pujaan hatinya. Ino kemudian tersenyum. "E, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya? Aku mau menjaga toko!" jawabnya berdiri, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada bajunya. Kemudian berbalik. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, ia berkata,"E, aku akan terus menunggu jawabanmu!" katanya kemudian langsung berlari, meninggalkan Sai yang kini mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

***

**Filladelfia : E, emm… jujur ya. Aku rada-rada pusing membuat bagaimana jadinya pairing kita nanti ini. Soalnya bingung juga, melihat karakter asli mereka masing-masing yang sulit disatukan. Dan aku mencoba mendekatkan dengan karakter aslinya meskipun banyak yang meleset. Soal Ino, memang dia pemberani kan? Dia sukanya ceplas-ceplos kan? Yah, mungkin cuma itu saja. Selamat membaca di chap berikutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : Filladelfia**

_**Cerita Sebelumnya : tokoh kita sedikit megalami kemajuan untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Demi menjalankan perintah Tsunade sekaligus mendekati orang yang mereka suka. Di chap ini, yah mungkin masih kelanjutan yang kemarin. Tapi, ini lebih mendekat dan mendetail lagi.**_

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

"Awas Naruto," hinata berteriak. Terlambat. Sesuatu terlalu cepat, menyergap tubuh Naruto. Sepertinya, pertarungan akan dimulai…

Naruto dan Hinata melawan beberapa shinobi. Tepatnya 15 menurut prediksi Hinata. Shinobi musuh tersebut mempunyai keahlian, yaitu pada kecepatannya yang melebihi orang normal, Lee sekalipun. Jadi, cuma bisa mengandalkan Byakugan milik Hinata, ya, Byakugan cukup membantu memprediksi ke mana para shinobi itu bergerak dan mengandalkan keberuntungan. Naruto dan Hinata sudah mulai pertarungan.

***

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Tenten tersenyum kepada dua sahabatnya yang menuju ke pohon tempatnya bersandar. Kedua temannya itu mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk di dekatnya, membuka bekal masing-masing dan mulai makan.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Neji memperhatikan Tenten. Tenten menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu kalian dulu," katanya tersenyum kepada Neji. Neji yang melihatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

***

**Tengah Hari…**

"Heh… Pemalas! Bangun kau!" Temari mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Shikamaru, membuat cowok ber-IQ tinggi itu merasa terganggu. Shikamaru kemudian mengambil posisi duduk, dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Cerewet," cuma itu kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya, menatap Temari.

"Hei, kau ini!!! Dasar pemalas… Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kita disuruh menjaga desa lagi!!!" Temari mulai sewot, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjewer telinga cowok pemalas itu. Eit, Shikamaru ternyata lebih cepat mengelak. Sedangkan Temari yang sudah melancarkan serangan dengan memajukan badannya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Jadilah, dia menubruk Shikamaru. Ehm…

***

"Hei, kau! Terlalu lambat!!!" Pangeran Kaze tiba-tiba berteriak kepada orang dibelakangnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau!!!" Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"Hei! Kau ini apa-apaan, Ha? Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Pangeran Kaze berteriak ketika Sasuke mencengkeram bajunya dan berniat menghajarnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sasuke dan Pangeran hendak berkelahi, dia segera mendekati mereka.

"Kau hanya orang sombong!" kata Sasuke yang mana membuat Pangeran marah. Mereka berdua langsung melancarkan serangan masing-masing. Mereka berdua, masing-masing merasa lebih hebat daripada yang lain dan berniat membuktikannya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura membuat kedua orang yang hendak berkelahi itu menoleh. Hanya sejenak. Tapi kemudian berlanjut lagi, kali ini Sasuke dan Pangeran Kaze benar-benar berkelahi. Sakura menatap mereka bingung, ia berkeringat dingin. _Bagaimana ini? _Ia mendekati kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi itu. Pangeran Kaze terlempar menatap pohon kemudian jatuh. Sakura dengan cepat mendekati Pangeran. Naas, tepat saat itu, Sasuke sedang melancarkan pukulannya untuk sang Pangeran. Tak ayal, Sakura yang terkena pukulan itu. Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan pukulannya, mengenai Sakura. Sekarang, Sakura terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya dari Pangeran Kaze.

"Sakura!!!" teriak kedua laki-laki yang menemaninya bersama-sama.

***

"Hinata!!" Naruto berteriak ketika Hinata terkena pukulan shinobi itu. Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Hinata yang jatuh terduduk.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Naruto marah, masih memperhatikan para shinobi yang mengelilingi mereka. Tinggal sekitar 7 lagi, karena selebihnya sudah berhasil dikalahkan.

"Gulungan itu!" seorang shinobi mewakili teman-temannya. Naruto menggeram. Shinobi itu terus menyerang Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto kali ini hendak menjadi kyuubi. Tetapi masih ekor 1. ia mulai mengamuk, menghabisi beberapa shinobi di depannya. Semua berhasil kalah, diantaranya sudah mati. Tinggal 1 shinobi yang belum dibereskannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah shinobi itu.

"Na… Naruto…" Hinata mulai memperhatikan orang yang dicintainya tersebut. Tampak mengerikan. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Naruto, kemudian memeluknya. (Seperti Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke saat ujian chuunin di hutan). Naruto setengah kaget. Berhubung masih mencapai ekor 1, ia masih sadar. Ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri kembali seperti semula. Mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Na… Naruto!" kata Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia begitu tersiksa sendiri melihat Naruto yang berubah menjadi seperti itu. Naruto yang melindunginya. Hinata menangis.

"Hinata…" Naruto memandang wajah gadis itu. Ia merasa iba. Dihapusnya air mata gadis itu.

"Semua baik-baik saja," katanya tersenyum. Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata erat. Menenangkan gadis yang menangis itu. Gadis itu tetap menangis, walaupun begitu, terlihat wajahnya mulai memerah karena dipeluk oleh seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

***

Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi yang sama. Mereka saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama terkejut.

"Shika, Tema, kalian ini…" kata Chouji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Temari segera sadar kemudian bangun dan mengelap bajunya.

"Cih…" hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Temari… malu! Bagaimana bisa? Shikamaru ikut mengelap bajunya sendiri.

"Kalian ini mesra sekali ya?" Chouji berkata sambil tersenyum. Temari yang masih blushing menatap Chouji melotot.

"Hee.. itu hanya kecelakaan tahu! Memangnya aku mau dengan si Pemalas ini?" katanya setengah berteriak sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru yang malah menguap.

"Dasar, cerewet. Memangnya kau pikir aku mau?" katanya masih menguap. Temari melotot kepada pemuda rambut nanas itu. Dengan sekali gerakan ia berniat memukul pria itu. Tapi, Shikamaru masih bisa mengelak.

"Kau ini! Sepertinya mau lagi?" kata Shikamaru enteng. Mendengarnya Temari langsung berteriak,"APPAAAA?? Cih, dasar bodoh! Mana sudi aku," katanya membuang muka. Chouji mengamati mereka tertawa.

***

"Ugh, tengah hari ya? Hmm.. apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Hanya menjaga toko seperti ini tentu saja membuatku bosan! Sakura sedang misi, aku tak ada teman menggosip. Uh!! Membosankan…!" Ino berkata sendiri. Ia melihat sekeliling tokonya. Sepi. Ia mulai menguap. _E… Apa sekarang yang dipikirkan Sai tentang aku ya? Apa? Uh, apa dia akan membenciku? Aduh… Ino… Apa yang aka dilakukan Sai jika bertemu denganku lagi… apa???_ Ino mulai mengusap-usap kedua pipi dengan tangannya. Ino mulai berjalan megelilingi tokonya, menghilangkan rasa bosan dan suntuk.

***

"Ayo, kita ke Suna segera!" Naruto berdiri kemudian membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera bergegas ke Desa Suna. Hinata menatap Naruto malu-malu. Dia malu sekali karena Naruto tadi memeluknya. _Na… Naruto…_

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa kau sakit? Eh, kau tidak terluka kan?" Naruto bertanya khawatir. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengeleng cepat. Dia gugup sekali.

***

"Sakura… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kedua laki-laki itu kepada Sakura yang kini terbaring. Ia menahan sakit. Pipinya bengkak. Meski begitu, ia tetap sigap mengobati dirinya sendiri dengan kemampuannya. Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura ke bawah pohon dan mendudukannya di sana.

"Ini semua gara-gara KAU!" Pangeran Kaze menunjukkan jarinya ke depan wajah Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok di samping kiri Sakura. Sasuke menggeram. Dia menahan marah.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang sok, ini tak akan terjadi!" balasnya sengit.

"Ya, tapi kau!! Jika kau adalah ninja, seharusnya kau bisa menghentikan seranganmu sendiri, bukannya mengenainya. Kau… TIDAK PROFESIONAL!!" Pangeran Kaze berteriak. Sasuke mulai melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya terhenti. Sesuatu yang erat menahannya, menahan tangannya. Dan itu adalah sebuah pelukan.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke… kali ini tidak seperti dulu, dari belakang. Melainkan dari depan. Dia menghentikannya. Sasuke terkejut sebentar.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" katanya tegas sambil tetap terus memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke mulai menurunkan tangannya. Membatalkan 'hadiah' untuk Pangeran Kaze. Sedangkan Pangeran Kaze hanya menatap kedua orang itu tertegun. Inner Sakura sepertinya sedang bersorak. Sasuke tetap diam saja. Ia saja bingung dengan apa yang SEHARUSNYA dia lakukan.

"He, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!!!" Pangeran Kaze berdiri. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung berdiri, melepas pelukannya kepada Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya dia TIDAK MAU (Jelas!). Sasuke juga ikut berdiri.

"Kau… tak apa, kan?" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengelus pipinya. Sakura menggeleng.

"Sasuke… Aku mohon, kau jangan terbawa emosi. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tahu, itu memang menyebalkan, tapi, kau harus berusaha bersabar. Karena misi kita adalah membawa pangeran sampai ke Desanya dengan SELAMAT," Sakura memberikan penekanan pada kata 'selamat'. Berharap Sasuke benar-benar mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati Pangeran Kaze.

"Saya mohon, anda jangan bertindak semau diri anda sendiri. Karena kita bertiga bergerak atas nama Tim, bukan perorangan. Jadi, saya minta anda jangan tindak semau anda, karena itu akan menyulitkan kami, selaku pengiring anda dalam misi kali ini," kata Sakura serius. Pangeran Kaze menatapnya kemudian mengangguk. Mereka bertiga kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

***

"Ayo, kita berlatih lagi!" Lee berdiri dengan semangat. Ia kemudian berlari ke tengah lapangan kemudian memperagakan jurus-jurusnya.

"Ya ampun, bukannya dia baru selesai makan?" Tenten berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja," Neji menyahut.

"Eh, Neji kau mau berlatih juga?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak. Aku masih lelah," kata Neji yang terus memperhatikan Lee. Tenten ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Lee.

"Mengenai perintah Tsunade itu…" Neji berkata sambil menuduk. Tenten agak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa Neji?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Eng… sudahlah," Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lee lagi.

***

**Sore Hari…**

"Ibu, aku keluar dulu," Ino pamit kepada ibunya kemudian keluar dari toko. Ia bosan. Ia ingin jalan-jalan. Entah mengapa, perasaannya aneh sekali. Ia ingin segera mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Sai kepada dirinya. Apa…

Ino melangkah. hari mulai sore. Ino mendongak. Awan mendung. Sebentar legi pasti hujan. Ino tetap melangkah pelan. Ia kembali melewati taman. Matanya menatap ke seluruh penjuru taman. Berharap menemukan objek yang menarik. Ia kemudian melangkah lagi. Hujan mulai turun. Ino segera berlari berteduh ke bawah pohon.

"Uh, Sial…!" dia bergumam sambil memperhatikan bajunya yang sedikit basah. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap seseorang yang begitu di kenalnya. Sai! Masih di pohon yang sama. Sekarang dia sedang membereskan perlangkapan melukisnya. Mungkin takut terkena hujan. Ino memandangi sosok itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menerobos hujan dan mulai beteduh di bawah pohon yang sama dengan Sai. Sai menoleh sebentar, mengamati Ino.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sai tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

***

"Sudah sampai," Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata yang langsung menunduk ketika bertatapan muka dengan Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Naruto…" suara khas dari seorang Kazekage Suna memanggil Naruto. Naruto langsung menoleh.

"Oi, Gaara…. Ini ada surat untukmu dari Tsunade!!!" Naruto langsung berteriak senang kepada Gaara.

"Hei, kau ini. Berisik sekali sih!!! Kau ini sedang bicara dengan Kazekage tau!" Kankurou berteriak kepada Naruto. Naruto memandang Kankurou dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'galak banget sih, biasa aja kale'.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini," kata Matsuri tiba-tiba.

Mereka semua yang berkumpul di tempat itu kemudian untuk sejenak berbincang-bincang.

"HA? Jadi…" Naruto berteriak keras sekali.

"Hei, biasa aja dong. Tuli ni lama-lama kuping!" Kankurou menatap Naruto sebal. Naruto menyeringai kepada Kankorou.

"Tak kusangka, seperti itu, Gaara, ternyata sebentar lagi kau akan menikah!" kata Naruto yang sudah bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. Dia menatap Gaara seakan tak percaya.

"Jadi… dengan siapa kau akan menikah?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Matsuri!" Kankurou menjawab mewakili Gaara. Naruto menatap Kankurou.

"Ooohhh…!" Naruto manggut-manggut. Gaara cuma diam saja. Saat itu kebetulan Matsuri dan Hinata sedang berada di luar. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Jadi… kapan giliranmu, Naruto?" Tanya Kankurou memecah keheningan beberapa saat. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya berfikir. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. _Hee… Kalau aku sih, secepatnya. Bersama Sakura… hehe pasti dunia akan terasa lebih indaaahhh._ Naruto mulai mesem-mesem. Dia membayangkan menikah dengan Sakura Haruno.

"Yah, nantilah. Memangnya kapan giliranmu!" Tanya Naruto kepada Kankurou. Kankurou cuma mengangkat bahunya.

"Eng… Aku bingung. Bagaimana orang se pendiam Gaara mampu mempunyai cewek. Bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau ini mau tau saja! Itu rahasia Negara! Lagipula kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Gaara kan banyak sekali penggemarnya," Kankorou lagi-lagi mewakili Gaara.

"Hei, aku kan Tanya kepada Gaara!!!" kata Naruto yang sebal karena selalu saja dijawab oleh kakaknya orang yang dia tanyai. Mereka bertiga kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan bermacam-macam tema.

***

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Tenten kepada Neji ketika mereka pulang berdua. Lee lagi-lagi masih latihan.

"Tidak," Neji masih berjalan. Tenten memandang sosok itu dari belakang.

"Soal perintah dari Hokage itu ya?" Tenten memandangi Neji.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tenten mulai penasaran. Tenten berhenti berjalan. Dia memandangi sosok Neji yang masih berjalan. Neji pun menghentikan langkahnya. Tenten memandangi Neji yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tenten…" Neji memandang ke bawah. Tenten semakin penasaran.

"Iya…!" katanya semakin penasaran.

"Anu…"

"Iya…"

"Sudah sampai!" kata Neji cepat. Tenten menghembuskan nafasnya. Sedari tadi ia menahan nafasnya, sekarang ia langsung menghembuskannya tiba-tiba. Kecewa. _Uh, aku pikir…_

"Sudah, masuk sana!" perintah Neji. Tenten segera membalikkan badannya. Mendengus kesal.

"Dasar," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Neji yang mendengar ocehan Tenten

"Eh, tidak ko!" katanya sambil berlalu memasuki rumahnya.

"TENTEN!" kata Neji tiba-tiba. Tenten langsung menoleh cepat, sampai merasakan sakit pada lehernya.

"Tenten… Aku… aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu," kata Neji menunduk.

"Hah? Apa? Bilang saja!!" kata Tenten mulai deg-degan.

"Nanti malam, kau mau keluar sebentar? Kau mau pergi ke taman?" Neji berkata aneh. Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ha? E… Jadi kau mengajakku kencan?" Tenten seakan tak percaya.

"Bukan! Eh, maksudku… Ah Bukan! Aku hanya…" Neji terlihat gugup. Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, ya, aku akan datang malam ini. Pukul tujuh di Konoha," katanya sambil mengerling dan sukses membuat Neji salting.

***

"Kau… jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang aku ya… aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud, aku hanya…" Ino terbata-bata menjelaskan alasan dia mengatakan hal itu pada Sai. Sai diam saja, masih menunggu hujan reda. Menit-menit mereka lalui, tak ada yang bicara. Ino semakin gusar. Diamatinya sosok yang selama ini membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ino sekarang menjadi bingung. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Ia terus mengamati sosok itu. Tak bicara. Karena didesak perasaannya sendiri, Ino memeluk Sai dari belakang, menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku! Tidak tahu! Tapi… aku mohon, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat!" Ino mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Hujan masih mengguyur Konoha…

***

"Ayo, kembali ke desa!" teriak Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Hei, Hinata, menurutmu soal perintah dari Tsunade mewajibkan kita semua menikah bagaimana ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kepada Hinata sambil bergerak pulang menuju ke Konohagakure. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Eng.. itu… aku… ti…tidak ta…hu," katanya gugup. Naruto memandangi Hinata sehingga membuat gadis itu menjadi malu.

"Kira-kira, kau akan menikah dengan siapa ya, Hinata? Aku ingin kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang baik," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan dalam hati, Hinata mengatakan dua kata. _Kau Naruto…_

***

"Terimakasih Sakura dan… kau, Sasuke!" kata Pangeran Kaze. Kelihatan sekali dia keberatan mengatakan nama 'Sasuke'. Sakura mengangguk senang. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur, Sasuke dan Pangeran Kaze tidak berkelahi lagi.

"Sama-sama. Misi sudah selesai, kami akan pulang," kata Sakura tersenyum. Pangeran Kaze membalas senyumnya.

"Oh, ya. Kudengar Hokage kalian mewajibkan semua chuunin untuk menikah ya? Dan… Sakura, bagaimana?" Tanya Pangeran Kaze tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Eh… ap..apanya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau… menikah dengan siapa? Kalau tidak keberatan… kau mau kan menikah denganku nanti?" Tanya Pangeran Kaze.

"A….a- aa" Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia disini, Sakura," rayu Pangeran Kaze. Sakura langsung tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Sa… Saya rasa saya tidak bisa menikah dengan anda," kata Sakura setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan, kemewahan, Sakura!" kata Pangeran Kaze.

"Tapi… saya rasa, saya tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak saya cintai," katanya lagi menunduk. Pangeran Kaze terlihat kecewa sekali.

"Ya sudah. Tapi… Sakura, aku akan terus berharap. Jadi, kalau suatu hari nanti kau berubah pikiran, aku masih mau menerimamu," Pangeran Kaze menatap Sakura kecewa.

***

**Filladelfia : Yasudalah. Gini contoh orang yang gak bakat nulis. Maaph kalo jelek. Dan yang paling parah, semua tokoh mulai ke-OOC-an. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : Filladelfia**

_**Cerita Sebelumnya : NejiTen sukses. Sekarang giliran… Yasudalah, baca saja…*ditampar***_

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku sekarang. Aku tidak peduli. Karena aku… aku sangat… sangat mencintaimu, Sai!" Ino masih memeluk erat Sai. Air matanya berjatuhan.

"Maaf… Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu…" Sai menunduk. Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sai dengan mata sembab. Mereka berdua terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hujan sudah reda!" Sai mendongak kemudian tersenyum ke arah Ino. Ino menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo pulang!" Sai mulai melangkah. ino mengikutinya dari belakang. _Aku benar-benar bingung dengan orang ini. Seperti tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sekarang… apa yang dia pikirkan tentang aku…_mereka berdua terus berjalan.

"Sudah sampai!" Sai menatap toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Sai melangkah meninggalkannya. Ino mengamati Sai sampai dia benar-bear menghilang dari pandangan.

***

"Ayo. Pemalas!!!" kata Temari berteriak. Shika memandangnya sebal.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih!" katanya dengan pandangan seakan tak percaya. Ada orang yang sebegitu cerewetnya.

"He… kau harusnya terbiasa denganku!" Temari mulai menatap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak!"

"…"

"Soal Hokage mewajibkan chuunin menikah, apa kau nanti akan melaksanakannya, Pemalas?" Tanya Temari kepada Shika yang malah asyik menguap. Mereka berdua masih berjalan keliling desa.

"Entahlah," kata Shika menguap kembali. "Buat apa kau Tanya seperti itu? Kau aneh sekali!" kata Shika (terus) menguap.

"Buat apa? Ya… aku sih cuma ingin tahu saja, siapa sih yang nantinya bakalan mau menikah denganmu?" kata Temari mengejek. Shika menatap Temari aneh.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Lagipula… urusan perempuan itu gampang. Asal dia tidak cerewet dan merepotkan, aku mau menikahinya," katanya santai. Temari manggut-manggut. Mereka berdua meneruskan perjalanannya.

***

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Ketika melewati daerah pantai, tiba-tiba segerombolan musuh datang. Mereka menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Cih, ninja Konoha ya? Seenaknya melewati daerah kami!" kata seorang dari mereka. Mereka (musuh) berjumlah sekitar 10 orang saja. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi mereka segera saling serang. Hanya saja… musuh pandai. Mereka mulai menenggelamkan Sasuke dan Sakura ke dalam air, sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura kurang leluasa bergerak karena itu bukan keahlian mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai kesulitan bernafas, sedangkan Sakura mulai tak sadarkan diri. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ia tidak dapat meloloskan dirinya. Dia mulai membunuh musuh-musuh itu di permukaan air. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia mulai berhasil membunuh semua musuh, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar, Sakura masih berada di dalam air. Ia mulai menyelam dan mendapati Sakura ada di sana dipegangi oleh dua shinobi musuh sehingga sulit bergerak. Sasuke segera melancarkan serangannya. Menggunakan kecepatannya, walaupun tidak leluasa namun, cukup memberikan arti. Musuh tersebut mulai terpancing ke daerah permukaan, dimana Sasuke bisa melancarkan penyerangan dengan lancar. Berhasil! Dia berhasil membunuh semua musuh. Meskipun begitu, tampak beberapa bagian tubuhnya lecet terkena kunai.

"Sakura," Sasuke berlari di atas air kemudian menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style menuju ke gua yang tak jauh dari pantai, kemudian meletakkannya pelan-pelan. Sasuke mulai menggoncangkan tubuh Sakura berharap gadis itu segera bangun. Tapi tidak. Sasuke segera sasuke segara menekan dada bagian atas Sakura, berharap air segera keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi tidak. Sasuke menatap sosok itu. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa aneh. Jujur saja. Siapa tahu, dibalik wajahnya yang selalu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu dalamnya menyimpan sejuta perasaan yang tak tersampaikan. Sasuke melihat gadis itu lagi. Ia menutup matanya. _Haruskah?_

***

**Jam 7 malam…**

Tenten segera berangkat, tak ada kesan 'lebih' saat ia berdandan. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa tujuan Neji mengajaknya ke taman. _Tidak biasanya…_ ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah bangku taman yang… kosong… ia mendengus kesal. _Gimana sih? Katanya jam tujuh…_ia mulai duduk di bangku itu, menunggu seseorang. Satu menit…. Tak apa.

Dua menit…

Ah, masih sebentar.

Tiga, lima, sepuluh…

Ya… cukup lama…

Limabelas, duapuluh…

Cih, ini sih sudah lama sekali.

Dualima tigapuluh…

"Ih, kemana sih Neji? Sejak kapan dia terlambat?" Tenten mulai memegangi kepalanya sambil berteriak kesal. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut. Sepasang tangan berada di depan wajahnya sambil membawa kotak kecil berwarna merah. Tenten mendongak.

"Ne… Neji," katanya setengah terkejut.

"E… aku… maaf terlambat. Aku harus…"

"Oh, tak apa… Tapi… sebenarnya apa tujuan Neji membawaku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengerutkan keningnya, masih dengan Neji berdiri di depannya.

"E… Aku…"

"Ya?" Tenten mulai penasaran.

"Aku… aku ingin menikah denganmu jadilah istriku," kata Neji cepat. Kalau dicermati, Neji berkata tanpa tanda baca yang jelas, tanpa penekanan. Semua datar. Datar, tanpa rima, irama, intonasi dan mimik yang jelas. (tjia)

Tenten terpaku.

"A…." hanya itu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Seorang Neji…

Seorang Neji

Seorang Neji

Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan. Antara perasaan geli karena mendengar suara Neji, perasaan tak percaya karena seorang Neji berkata seperti itu, perasaan ragu, bila Neji hanya bercanda, perasaan senang yang berlebih karena selama ini ia mengharapkannya.

"Jadi…" Neji berkata pelan. Kotak yang ia sodorkan kepada Tenten mulai ditarik kembali.

"E… aku ini… sedang mimpi kan?" Tenten berkata dengan mata kosong.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi," kata Neji tegas. "Aku, nyata di hadapanmu!" katanya kembali tegas.

"Ha… ja…jadi," Tenten mulai mendongak. _Neji_. Dia benar-benar nyata.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Neji sekali lagi.

Tenten mulai meyakinkan dirinya. _Ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan mimpi. Di depanku adalah Neji. Adalah Neji._ Tenten mulai berdiri. Ia memeluk Neji senang.

"Iya… iya Neji," tenten seperti berteriak. Hari ini, ia adalah calon istri Neji.

Neji mulai melepas pelukan Tenten.

"Untukmu," katanya menyodorkan kotak kecil imut (halah) berwarna merah. Neji membukakan kotak kecil itu, berisi sebuah cincin emas bertabur berlian. Indah sekali. Ya, benar-benar sangat indah. Neji memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Tenten, membuat hati Tenten berbunga-bunga.

"Terimakasih, Neji!" Tenten memeluk Neji kembali.

"Hei, Hei… dilarang bermesraan di tengah jalan!!!" Temari berkata melihat kedua orang yang tengah kasmaran itu di taman. Tenten segera melepaskan pelukan Neji kemudian blushing.

"Kau ini ternyata," kata Shika menatap aneh pada Neji.

"Hei… memangnya kenapa? Kalian sendiri juga, kan?" kata Tenten menggoda. Yang digoda hanya berpandangan sebentar kemudian membuang muka.

"Hah. Lupakan!!!" Temari berkata ketus.

"Sudahlah merepotkan!" Shikamaru hanya berkata seperti itu. Tenten memandang mereka kemudian tertawa kecil.

***

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia memposisikan kepala Sakura mendongak. Ia sendiri berada di samping Sakura. Tangan kirinya mulai memijat hidung Sakura dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik dagu gadis berambut pink itu keatas. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sebentar. Memastikan tak ada orang. Entah apa alasannya. Ia kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia kemudian mulai menempelkan mulutnya sampai menutupi seluruh mulut Sakura, menghindari adanya kebocoran udara yang akan ia pindahkan kepada Sakura. Sasuke pun segera meniupkan udara melalui mulut. Ia mulai memperhatikan gerakan dada Sakura. Belum. Ia mengulanginya lagi. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya melalui mulut kepada Sakura. Sampai ia merasakan dada Sakura yang bergerak. Artinya udara yang ia pindahkan masuk ke paru-paru. Ia kemudian mengangkat mulutnya, melepaskan jarinya pada hidung Sakura, memberikan kesempatan dada gadis itu untuk kembali ke posisi sebelum dilakukan pernapasan buatan. Tapi… Sakura belum juga bangun. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mulai menarik nafasnya, ia kembali menutup hidung Sakura, mendekatkan mulutnya. Ia mulai mendekatkan mulutnya. Kurang lebih jarak 1 inchi (2,5 cm) terdengar suara yang sangat mengagetkan seorang Uchiha.

"Mnmphphh," Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya, melihat Sakura yang menggeleng-geleng lemah karena tak bisa bernafas. Sasuke segera melepaskan jarinya dari hidung gadis itu.

"Sas…Sasuke…" kata Sakura sambil mencoba setengah duduk. Ia masih belum sadar.

"A… Hn," kata Sasuke agak gugup. Memang, itu bukan Uchiha. Tapi, siapa tahu?

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membuang muka. "Tak ada," cuek.

"Eh, kau terluka," Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke lembut, tanpa menunggu sesuatu lagi, ia segera mengeluarkan kemampuannya, menyembuhkan Sasuke. Perlahan dan sangat pasti, lukanya menipis kemudian menghilang. Dan ketika itu juga perlahan namun pasti, seulas senyum yang sangat tipis terlihat samar di dalam kegelapan gua.

***

"Terkadang, hidup itu ironis ya?" Temari berkata sambil melihat sang rembulan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Shika mengamati gadis itu bingung.

"Hm. Tak ada. Tapi, mereka terlihat bahagia sekali,"

"Siapa? Neji? Kau iri?" kata Shikamaru semakin aneh.

"Bukan begitu, tapi…"

"Aku tahu. Kau iri pada mereka, kan?" kata Shika kembali.

"…"

"Aku bingung. Ternyata orang secerewet dan tidak pedulian seperti kamu juga peduli soal cinta," kata Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Temari marah.

"Heeee…. Jadi orang jangan sembarangan ya? Kenapa kau selalu berfikir hal buruk kepadaku, Ha? Kau ini apa tak peduli perasaan seorang gadis?" Temari mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah.. OK… aku tahu. Maaf," kata Shika mengelak. Temari menarik kembali tangannya.

"Hah, aku bingung. Kenapa aku harus selalu bersamamu!" katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Shikamaru.

"Huh, merepotkan! Aku malas berdebat denganmu," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu…!"

***

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya sendiri. Menggigil. Sakura mendongak, kemudian menggeleng. Ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi. Meskipun Sasuke telah membuat api unggun kecil di dalam gua, tetap saja ia merasa kedinginan.

"Pakailah," Sasuke memberikan rompinya kepada Sakura.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah!" kata Sasuke. Sakura menerima rompi itu kemudian memakainya. Sedikit mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"E… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam pertarungan tadi? Bagaimana dengan para musuh? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" katanya bertubi-tubi.

"Tak ada yang menarik, mati, tak ada," kata Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan tadi.

"Oh," Sakura manggut-manggut tak puas. "Kapan kita akan kembali ke Konoha?" katanya lagi.

"Mungkin besok. Sudah terlalu malam. Kita perlu istirahat," katanya kembali sambil melihat api. Sakura mengamati Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan. Tampan sekali. Ingin rasanya ia memeluknya. Entah mengapa setiap kali melihat wajah Sasuke, rasa itu tak tertahankan.

"Hn,"

"Ah, apa Sasuke?" kata Sakura bingung. Perasaan ia tak mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"Kenapa memandangku terus?" kata Sasuke.

"A…Ah..haha.. tidak!" Sakura salting menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit tertawa kemudian membuang mukanya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" kata Sakura mulai tersadar kalau Sasuke hanya menggunakan kain tergolong tipis. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, kau kedinginan? Kau bisa pakai lagi!" kata Sakura hendak melepaskan rompinya.

"Tak usah, pakailah, kau bisa sakit," kata Sasuke kembali. "Tidurlah!" lanjutnya. Sedikit tak percaya, Sakura mengangguk saja, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Sasuke yang sudah berjanji akan menjaga. Malam yang indah…

***

**Pagi yang cerah di Konoha…**

"Akhirnya," Ino mengusap dahinya dengan punggung tangannya, mengelap keringat. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan tokonya. "Sekarang tinggal menunggu pembeli datang," ia bergumam sendiri. Ia menunduk. "Euh, Sai… orang itu… aneh sekali," katanya sedih.

"Maaf," sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ino cepat-cepat mendongak. Dilihatnya Sai sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eh, oh. Sa… Sai? Ada apa?" kata Ino gugup dia benar-benar kaget.

"Eng… Aku ingin membeli bunga," kata Sai tersenyum.

"Iya. Kalau itu aku juga tahu," Ino mulai berjalan, mendekati rak yang penuh bunga biasanya untuk orang yang sudah meninggal (=.=. aku ga tahu…). _Pasti untuk kakaknya kan?_

"Hei, aku tidak membeli itu hari ini," katanya pelan. Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ha? Lalu kau ingin beli yang mana?" katanya heran. Sai membalikkan tubuhnya mendekati sekumpulan bunga mawar. Dia mengambil satu tangkai. Berwarna merah.

"Eh. Kau…" Ino bingung sekali.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak biasanya kan?" kata Ino kembali mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa aneh.

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Eng… tidak ada. Mungkin kau… Ah sudahlah, memangnya kau membelinya untuk siapa?" kata Ino berpura-pura senang. "Sekarang kau sudah tambah romantis ya? Tak kusangka!" Lanjutnya.

"Ini untuk seseorang yang special untukku," lanjut Sai masih tersenyum.

"Oh… siapa kira-kira ya?" Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Seseorang. Yah, mungkin aku… tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi… aku yakin, dengan bersamanya aku akan lebih memahami arti cinta," kata Sai lagi-lagi masih tersenyum.

"Oh, baguslah. Ya, aku juga ingin melihatmu sekali-kali bisa memiliki ekspresi selain tersenyum. Semoga orang itu bisa membuatmu bahagia," kata Ino sambil tersenyum, menutupi kesedihannya.

"Ya, terimakasih. E… aku membeli satu tangkai. Katanya…"

"Satu tangkai artinya aku hanya untukmu," sahut Ino cepat. Sai mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Ino di kasir.

"Jadi… kapan kau akan menyerahkan bunga itu, Sai?" kata Ino pura-pura menggoda.

"E… mungkin secepatnya," kata Sai cepat.

"Oh, yasudah. Semoga berhasil," kata Ino sambil menunduk. Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Semakin jauh langkah kaki itu darinya, semakin hancur pula perasaannya.

***

"Wah, hebat… ternyata Neji sudah akan menikah dengan Tenten," kata Sakura cepat.

"Iya.. aku juga tidak menyangka. Orang sedingin Neji ternyata bisa juga. Benarkan, Sakura?" Naruto berteriak heboh. Ichiraku Ramen sekarang ramai sekali. Tapi, buykan ramai karena pengunjung. Tetapi ramai karena suara heboh dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ya… kupikir orang sedingin Neji dan Gaara tak akan bisa menikah," Sakura manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

"Ya… kau jangan keras-keras begitu dong, Sakura. Kau tidak tahu ya? Ada orang yang sama dinginnya disampingmu!" kata Naruto setengah berisik. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ehm, bagaimana kira-kira ya? Orang sedingin dan tidak peka seperti Sasuke akan mencari seorang wanita. Kira-kira bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" kata Naruto masih berbisik. Sekarang dua orang heboh itu mendekat satu sama lain. Naruto membisiki Sakura sesuatu yang intinya membicarakan Sasuke.

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak Tanya saja!" Sakura berkata biasa.

"yah, untuk apa? Lagipula aku yakin seratus persen kalau orang sedingin Sasuke akan selamanya memilih menjadi perjaka tua daripada seorang wanita. Huahahaha," Naruto mulai tertawa.

"Hahahahihihuhuhehehehohoho," tawa semakin tak jelas.

"Eng… Na.. Naruto," Sakura mulai bergidik ngeri. Naruto masih tertawa saja.

"Huahaahahahaha…huaaegghghggggep," Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Sebuah tangan kokoh 'merangkul' lehernya.

"Diam, Baka!" Sasuke berkata sambil memberikan death glare kepada Naruto.

"Akh, am…ampun, Sasuke!" kata Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Sakura hanya tertawa melihatnya. Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Mengampuni Naruto, kemudian duduk di samping Sakura lagi. (posisi duduk Sasuke, Sakura kemudian Naruto).

**Filladelfia : Eng… aku jadi malu. Aku gak tahu tentang bunga… dan sepertinya lama-lama tokoh kita sangat ke-OOC-an. Aduh, padahal aku sudah berusaha. Tapi… bagaimana lagi? Ntar mereka malah gak bisa nyatu. Maaf, ceritanya kayaknya terlalu 'maksa' deh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : Filladelfia**

**Spesial aja buat Kak Uchinami Kudo (moga masuk UNJ), HinataLavender, …….. yang minta ShikaTemanya ditambah…**

_**Cerita Sebelumnya : Capa ya? Langsung aja**_

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

"EH?" Naruto terkejut tiba-tiba. Sepasang tangan dihadapannya membawa bunga.

"Untukmu," kata seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, Sai. Sakura yang mendengarnya segera memuntahkan semua makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"APAAAA? HEI Sai, Kau gila ya?" katanya berteriak tak percaya. Sai tersenyum. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh, Sai, apa maksudmu?" kata Naruto pelan sambil menunduk.

"Untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi… maukah kau menjadi calon istriku?" kata Sai masih tetap tersenyum. Sakura mengucek matanya. Ia kemudian berdiri kemudian mendekati Sai, menampar pipinya.

"Hei, Sai. Kau ini gila ya? Kau tidak waras? Kau ini homo ya?" katanya marah-marah.

"Sakura… tenang dong," kata Naruto kemudian. Naruto lalu berdiri menghampiri Sai.

"Baiklah Sai, aku juga mencintamu," kata Naruto kemudian menerima bunga itu. Sakura bertambah marah.

"Naruto!!! Kau ini tidak normal ya, He?" Sakura berteriak marah. Tangannya hampir saja maju kalau tak ada yang menahannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha.

"Tenanglah," kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tenang bagaimana, mereka ini tidak normal, Sasuke!" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Hn. Dengarkan!" kata Sasuke tajam. Sakura yang takut karena wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya seperti itu terdiam, kemudian menoleh pada Naruto lagi. Terlihat Naruto yang nyengir tak bersalah. Sakura tambah jengkel.

"Sakura… Kau cemburu padaku ya?" kata Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Ihh, Naruto. Sekarang jelaskan!! Apa yang sebenarnya kau dan Sai lakukan?" kata Sakura menatap Naruto sebal.

"Kau ini jadi orang jangan terlalu cemburu gitu dong, Sakura. Aku ini sedang membantu Sai. Soalnya dia ini sedang butuh keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang cewek," kata Naruto masih nyengir. Sakura melongo.

"Ah? Lalu kenapa harus berlatih denganmu segala. Kalau seperti ini kan malah membuat salah paham," kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Iya, maaf Sakura," kata Naruto lagi.

"Maaf," kata Sai kepada Sakura yang langsung mengangguk kemudian cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Eng… aku yang minta maaf karena menampar pipimu, Sai. Jadi… siapa yang akan kau jadikan istri?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menunduk malu karena terlalu gegabah.

***

Ino sedang merapikan bunga-bunganya, sampai kemudian seseorang datang. Ia menoleh dan terkejut.

"Sai, ada apa?"

"Ada yang tertinggal," kata Sai cepat. Ino berpikir sebentar.

"Apa yang tertinggal? Aku tidak menemukan apa pun?" katanya bingung.

"Ng… Oh ya?" kata Sai dengan lugunya. Ino menjadi semakin bingung.

"Iya. Memangnya sebenarnya apa sih yang tertinggal?"

"seseorang. Ini," kata Sai menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah padanya.

"I…Ini," Ino masih tak percaya.

"Itu untukmu, Ino," kata Sai lagi.

"A… Maksudnya?" kata Ino. Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, ini untukmu. Aku tahu… mungkin aku adalah orang yang tidak punya perasaan. Tapi… aku ingin…"

"Aku juga ingin membuatmu mempunyai ekspresi seperti kebanyakan orang," sahut Ino cepat. Sai tersenyum.

"Ya. Jadi… maukah kau menikah denganku, Ino?" Tanya Sai lagi. Ino seakan tak percaya. "HA… ten Tentu saja, Sai! Aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Ino. Sai tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin. Ia mengeluarkannya, cincin emas yang indah dengan batu permata.

"Untuk mengikat hubungan kita," katanya langsung memakaikan cincin itu ke jari Ino yang masih tak percaya.

"Sai…" kata Ino langsung memeluknya. Ia menangis bahagia.

***

"Kapan kau akan menikah, ha?" Shikaku melihat Shikamaru yang terduduk lesu di meja makan.

"Entahlah," katanya Shika santai.

"Kau ini! Aku juga ingin melihat kau bersanding bersama wanita!" lanjut Shikaku lagi. Shikamaru menguap.

"Iya, kalau cari perempuan itu harus benar-benar teliti. Kau harus memilih salah satu di antara yang kau cintai, Shikamaru," lanjut ibunya. Shika mengerutkan keningnya. _Yang aku cintai? _

"Itadakimasu," kata Shikamaru cepat kemudian menyantap sarapannya. Ia bosan nanti mendengar ceramahan orang tuanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, "Gochisou sama deshita," Shikamaru segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dasar," kata orangtuanya hampir bersamaan.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke tempat favoritnya dimana dia akan berbaring sambil menatap awan.

***

"SAKURAAA!" Sakura menoleh merinding.

"Le…Lee?" katanya cepat. Lee tersenyum. "Ya,"

"Eh, oh, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang berhasil mengatasi keadaan.

"Eh, kau kan tahu, semua chuunin diwajibkan menikah. Iya kan?" kata Lee sambil tersenyum penuh arti, meskipun Sakura tidak mengetahui artinya apa.

"Lalu?"

"Menikahlah denganku," kata Lee cepat. Lee segera berdiri di dekat Sakura, segera duduk di bawah dengan tangan menjulur ke atas menuju Sakura.

"Hoi.. kau ini apa-apaan sih? Sakura itu milikku," kata Naruto berdiri. Ia kemudian mendekati Lee.

"Eh, ka… Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" kata Sakura mencoba memisahkan Lee dan Naruto yang saling beradu kata.

"Sa… Sasuke coba Bantu," kata Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke. Kosong? Hah?

"Berhenti!!!!!" teriak Sakura keras dan sukses membuat kedua orang itu terdiam.

"Sudahlah, Lee, maaf aku tidak mencintaimu," kata Sakura lagi. Lee menunduk.

"Eh, maafkan aku," kata Lee kecewa.

"Eng, aku yang harus minta maaf, Lee," kata Sakura pelan. Lee mengangguk kemudian berlaik pergi,"Sampai jumpa semuanya, selamat pagi," katanya semangat kemudian berbalik dan segera pergi. Sakura mengusap dahinya.

"Eh, kemana Sasuke, Naruto?" tanyanya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah,"

"Sakura Haruno, kau dipanggil untuk misi oleh Hokage-sama," kata Shizune kepada Sakura tiba-tiba. Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto,"Sampai jumpa Naruto, Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke, ya?" kata Sakura.

***

"Jadi…" kata Chouji lagi.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau menikah dengan siapa sih?" lanjut Chouji karena Shikamaru tak menjawab.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu," kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Ehm, kau sebaiknya membuang semua perasaan egomu terhadap wanita Shika. Aku rasa… aku tahu siapa yang paling cocok untukmu," lanjut Chouji lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru pelan. Sebenarnya dia malas menanggapinya.

"Temari!" jawab Chouji cepat. Shika membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Maksudmu, orang itu? Kenapa?" tanyanya masih malas.

"Ya, kurasa kau cocok sekali bersamanya. Kau tahu? Dia mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Setidaknya seperti itu, kan? Lagipula… kata Ino dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik buatmu. Katanya, kau cocok sekali jika bersanding dengan Temari,"

"Hei, aku tidak suka orang cerewet," kata Shika lagi.

"Ha? Menurutku dia tidak cerewet kok. Dia itu perhatian," kata Chouji lagi. Shika mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena… aku merasa dia mencintaimu, Shika," kata Chouji lagi yang sukses membuat Shikamaru terbangun.

"Ha?"

"Iya, aku merasa dia itu mencintaimu," lanjut Chouji yang disambut gelengan kepala Shikamaru.

"Kurasa tidak, eh? Sejak kapan kau jadi bisa berfikir dewasa seperti ini, Chouji?"

***

"Ternyata kau disini, ya?" kata Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di jembatan sungai.

"Hn,"

"Kau dapat salam dari Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Hei, kau ini. Mahkluk aneh, bisanya cuma 'Hn' saja. Memangnya tak ada kata lain apa?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Hn,"

"Dasar. Kenapa sih kau ini? Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu? Aku tahu, kau juga mencintai Sakura, kan?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" kata Sasuke yang mulai terpancing. Naruto tersenyum menang.

"Tentu saja, kau langsung menghilang setelah melihat Lee. Kau cemburu kan? Aku tahu dari dulu, kau sebenarnya cemburu jika Sakura dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Iya kan? Memangnya selama ini aku tidak memperhatikan? Aku selalu melihat ekspresi wajahmu ketika Sakura sedang bersama laki-laki lain."

"Tidak,"

"Ya, kau malu mengatakannya. Kau terlalu mementingkan gengsimu. Padahal kalau kau ingin tahu, dia itu sangat mencintaimu. Dia selama ini selalu menunggumu, Sasuke. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"…"

"Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura kepadamu. Kau beruntung. Banyak orang yang menyukainya, tapi dia tetap saja memilih untuk menunggumu,"

"…"

"Hei! Teme! Aku sedang berbicara kepadamu!" Naruto mulai hilang kesabarannya, ia mulai mencengkeram kerah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bodoh! Aku mengatakan seperti ini… karena…"

"Karena kau mencintainya, tapi dia tak pernah mencintamu," kata Sasuke sinis. Naruto seakan tak percaya.

"Kau…" Naruto menggeram.

"Sudahlah," Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto. Naruto memandangi sosok itu.

"Kau mencintainya, kan?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau mengakuinya saja," Naruto terus memburu Sasuke dengan pertanyaan. Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku mau pulang," Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, aku bersedia memilikinya, Sasuke! Aku akan merebut hatinya darimu," kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Sasuke berhenti, kemudian berbalik, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sinis. Sasuke memandangnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari Naruto.

***

**Siang Hari…**

"Jadi…" kata Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Iya…" kata ayah dan ibunya sambil tersenyum bangga. Ibunya Shikamaru menggandeng pundak seorang cewek yang sedang menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Kami mau menjodohkan kamu dengan dia, Shikamaru," kata Shikaku mewakili istrinya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru bergidik melihat cewek itu. Penampilannya sih tergolong cantik. Walaupun gak cantik-cantik amat. Tapi… yang paling membuat Shikamaru bergidik bukan itu, tetapi tatapan cewek itu yang seakan mau membunuhnya. Shikamaru menunduk. _Aa… Apalagi ini? Merepotkan sekali!_

"Bagaimana Shikamaru? Cantik kan?" kata Shikaku memperkenalkan gadis itu. Shikamaru mengangguk terpaksa.

"Kamu setuju dijodohkan?" kata Shikaku kepada Shikamaru. Tapi… jika dilihat lebih seksama, itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, tetapi sebuah pertanyaan yang mengandung unsur paksaan. Shikamaru memandang gadis itu lagi. Terlihat dia tersenyum. Jujur. Mengerikan. Bukan hanya itu saja, Shikamaru merasa wanita ini cerewet dilihat dari penampilannya, sungguh suatu sifat yang tidak ia suka.

"Aku…" kata Shika serius.

"Ya?" Tanya ibunya penasaran.

"Aku sudah punya pacar….!"

***

"Huahahahaha," Temari tertawa saat mendengar cerita Shikamaru di depannya dan Chouji. Chouji tersenyum.

"Malangnya nasibmu," kata Temari mengejek. Shika mendelik.

"Tapi… kenapa kau bilang sudah punya pacar? Memangnya sudah?" kata Chouji bingung sambil mengunyah keripik kentang miliknya. Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya,"Belum," katanya enteng.

Temari dan Chouji saling berpandangan bingung.

"Dasar! Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?" kata mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

"Tidur!" jawab Shika enteng. Chouji dan Temari kembali berpandangan. Mereka berdua merasa jengkel dengan sikap Shikamaru yang menganggap enteng masalah.

"Bangun pemalas. Apa yang akan kau katakan kepada ayah ibumu nanti, Bodoh?" Tanya Temari. Shikamaru membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku… sedang memikirkan caranya, sambil tidur!" katanya enteng, kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak bisa seenteng itu!" sahut Temari kencang.

"Oe, kau ini kenapa yang sewot?" Tanya Shikamaru sebal.

"Bu… Bukan begitu, tapi… Aku kan cuma mau membantu," kata Temari pelan. Shika mengerutkan keningnya. _Perempuan ini mau membantuku? Apa tidak salah?_

"Tidak perlu," kata Shikamaru malas. Temari menatap Shikamaru sebal.

"Chouji… aku minta bantuanmu saja deh!" Shikamaru akhirnya membuka suara.

**Filladelfia : Bantuan apa Shika? Ya udah dah, ntar lagi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : Filladelfia**

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Chouji kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku akan memberimu sepuluh bungkus keripik kentang setiap hari selama kau melakukannya," kata Shikamaru serius. Mata chouji berbinar-binar.

"Tentu! Memangnya berapa lama kau akan membutuhkanku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin sampai aku benar-benar punya seorang cewek," jawab Shika acuh. Chouji hanya mengangguk senang sambil membayangkan betapa senangnya ia mendapatkan jatah keripik kentang dari seorang sahabatnya.

Temari memandangi mereka bertanya-tanya. Soalnya Shika dan Chouji tadi hanya saling berbisik.

"Kalian ini ngomongin apa sih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Oh, Shika sedang memb.." mulut Chouji tertutup tangan Shikamaru. Temari melotot.

"Heh! Jangan sok rahasia-rahasiaan gitu!" katanya sewot. Shikamaru menutup matanya setengah. "Halah, nanti kalau kuberi tahu, kau akan menyebarkannya kepada seluruh warga desa,"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak ember tau!" Temari berkata marah. Shikamaru sudah terlanjur menutup mata.

***

**Sore Hari…**

"Sasuke…!" Sakura setengah berlari menyusul Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan jalannya sambil menoleh.

"Hosh… Eng… Aku… eh, Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, kau tidak mampir ke Ichiraku dulu sekalian makan dengan Naruto?".

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Sakura merasa gemas.

"Akh, gak usah mikir! Ayo!" kata Sakura seenaknya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hai, Naruto…!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto yang sedang makan ke Ichiraku. Naruto menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura…! Ayo kemarilah!" katanya balas melambai. Sakura segera berlari ke Ichiraku disusul Sasuke.

"Sakura… kau seperti anak kecil saja," kata Naruto langsung tertawa kecil. sakura mengobrak-abrik rambut Naruto sambil berkata,"Dasar!!!"

Naruto tersenyum senang, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatap dia dan Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto tersenyum menang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Sakura langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke di sebelahnya Sakura.

***

"Ja- Jadi…" kata Ibunya Shikamaru heran. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ini… pacarmu, ya?" kata Shikaku memastikan. Shikamaru kembali mengangguk.

"Ini pacarku, Kara," kata Shikamaru merangkul pinggang cewek di sebelahnya. Cewek bernama Kara tersenyum.

"Salam kenal," kata Kara sambil membungkukkan badannya yang sedikit gemuk itu.

"I… iya sudah! Ayo silakan masuk saja," kata kedua orang tua Shika bersamaan.

***

"Hey, jangan pacaran terus dong! Kita kan kesini mau latihan!" teriak Lee jengkel ketika melihat Neji yang sedang berduaan dengan Tenten di bawah pohon. Neji melihat Lee sebentar, kemudian memandang Tenten.

"Eng… Aku… latihan dulu ya?" katanya sambil berdiri menyusul Lee.

"Ya… hati-hati ya?" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Neji yang langsung mengangguk.

***

"Aw…" Naruto menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Sakura yang hendak memasukkan mie ke mulutnya, tidak jadi, kemudian menoleh ke Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke tangan Naruto.

"Eng… Sakit Sakura, tadi sehabis misi tanganku terkilir," kata Naruto meringis. Sakura menggeleng pelan kemudian mengobati luka Naruto.

"Gimana?" tanyanya kepada Naruto.

"Enakan sih… Tapi kayaknya masih susah deh buat makan!" kata Naruto manja. Padahal sebenarnya bisa. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya gemas melihat Naruto.

"Terus? Mau disuapin?"

"Iya… please…" Naruto merayu.

"Memuakkan!" tiba-tiba Sasuke nyeletuk sambil tetap makan.

"He, Teme!! Diam kau!" kata Naruto sambil berteriak marah. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Kalian ini aneh sekali," katanya kebingungan. Akhirnya Sakura menyuapi Naruto makan mie ramen walaupun terpaksa. Naruto melahap mie yang disuapkan Sakura dengan senang. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan pandangan benci. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Nanti tersedak!" kata Sakura kesal karena melihat Naruto tertawa kecil. naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke menatapnya sinis.

"Sakura…biar aku saja yang menyuapinya!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Ug.. uhuk! Ogah! Aku tidak mau!" kata Naruto menolak. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oke. Sasuke, tolong yah?" katanya kepada Sasuke kemudian bertukar tempat dengannya. Sasuke dengan sinisnya langsung menyuapi Naruto dengan banyak mie dengan tempo yang cepat. Naruto segera memuntahkan makanannya.

"Hoi, niat gak seh?" tanyanya marah. Sasuke hanya menatapnya penuh kemenangan. Sakura kembali bingung melihat mereka berdua. _Biasanya memang bertengkar, tapi kali ini kok rasanya berbeda._

***

"He…hehe..," Shikaku tertawa pelan ketika melihat Kara makan dengan begitu lahapnya. Tanpa malu langsung mengambil makanan yang disediakan. Ibu Shikamaru sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Aw," Kara menghentikan makannya karena kakinya ditendang. Kara menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang memberinya kode.

"Jaga perilakumu," kata Shika sambil berbisik. Kara hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kepada orang tua Shikamaru.

"Ma… Maaf," katanya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa! Tidak usah sungkan,"

***

"Sakura!!!" Ino yang baru datang langsung memeluk leher Sakura dari belakang.

"Uwaaaa! Ino… apa-apaan sih?" kata Sakura sewot karena kaget. Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura, masih memeluknya. Sakura memandangnya bingung, kemudian berdiri mengikuti Ino yang telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketika sudah agak jauh dari Ichiraku Ramen.

"Eng… Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin?" Tanya Ino

"Gak tuh! Ya mana aku tahu! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, eh, ada kabar gembira!" kata Ino sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil memincingkan mata, bingung melihat tingkah Ino. Ino tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku resmi tunangan sama Sai!!!" katanya sambil merangkul Sakura bahagia. Sakura tersenyum manis, kemudian berubah masam.

"Ya… selamat deh! Yah, itu sih berita baik buat kamu! Lha aku???" kata Sakura. Ino tersenyum manis.

"Ada kok berita baik buat kamu!"

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Sini! Aku bisikin!" kata Ino sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

***

"Hinata!" kata Kiba sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata di bangku taman. Hinata menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ya? Selamat sore, Kiba!"

"Hei…" kata Kiba lagi. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

"GUK!!" Akamaru mengonggong senang.

"A… Akamaru… Kenapa???" Tanya Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru.

"Hi.. hinata," Kiba membuka suaranya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata menoleh sambil tersenyum masih mengelus kepala Akamaru.

"Hei… menurutmu… tentang perintah hokage untuk menikah itu bagaimana?"

"A…? Yang itu ya? A..aku be..belum memikirkannya, Kiba!" kata Hinata gugup.

"Oh… begitu ya? Hahaha… aku cuma bertanya saja Hinata, aku… ehm… cuma ingin tahu saja rencana Hinata," kata Kiba sambil menutupi kegugupannya. Hinata tersenyum menunduk.

***

"Huh! Asem!" kata Sakura ketus. Ino nyengir karena berhasil menjahili sahabatnya.

"Maaf!!!" katanya sambil menenangkan sahabatnya. Sakura memasang tampang manyun.

"Ayo, Ino, kita bisa pergi sekarang?" ajak Sai yang datang sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura heran. Ino mengedipkan matanya, "Kami mau jalan-jalan. Udah dulu yah? Oh ya. Kamu terus berusaha ngedeketin manusia dingin itu yah?" kata Ino sambil berlalu. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke kedai.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura!" ajak Naruto sambil berdiri, diikuti Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama berpandangan kemudian sama-sama membuang muka.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura gemas kemudian menggandeng tangan kedua temannya.

**Malam Hari…**

Team 7, Narusasusaku masih berjalan menyusuri desa. Tak ada 1 kata pun yang terucap dari bibir ketiganya. Biasanya Naruto dan Sakura saling bercengkerama, tapi kali ini tidak biasa.

"Sakura…!" panggil Naruto yang langsung membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa cuma diam saja?"

"Aku cuma sedang berfikir!" kata Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Tentang apa, Sakura?"

"Menikah," kata Sakura enteng. Dan yak! Kata-kata itu sukses membuat kedua kawannya terkejut menoleh ke arahnya. Bedanya, si rambutkuningnanas itu berekspresi lebay dan meneriakkan kata 'apa', sedangkan si rambuthitambuntutayam itu berekspresi dingin namun tetap ada rasa terkejut yang tergambar dari wajahnya.

"Menikah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya… kau tahu? Tenten dan Ino sudah akan menikah. Tetapi aku sama sekali belum. Padahal aku juga ingin seperti mereka," kata Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Sakura melotot.

"Lalu??? Tentu saja aku juga ingin segera menikah! Kau tahu? Aku ingin segera menikah, atau kalau tidak aku akan jadi perawan tua seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Aku tidak mau!!!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Naruto. Naruto tersenyum ngeri.

"I..iya! kalau begitu menikahlah saja denganku!" kata Naruto santai.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia kemudian menaikkan bahunya.

"Jadi…?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Entahlah…" jawab Sakura santai. Naruto tersenyum. Yah, senyum harapan untuk seorang Haruno yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Uchiha menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

**Filladelfia : Aku tahu… Chap ini pendek, jelek. Dan Sakuranya jadi OOC. Maafkan saya…^^**

**Chap selanjutnya akan saya perbaiki. Maaf, pasti semua kecewa ya??**

**Oh ya, kali ini aku nagih review (^_^) –cerita jelek aja nagih-. Gomennasai, minna-san, tinggalkan jejak-jejak kalian di fic jelek saya… **

**Thank you buat SeEcReT gIrL, Akabara Hikari, Dolphin chan Kurosawa, HinataLavender, Shiho Kazuki U.K, Yuusaki Kuchiki, chariot330, slepping-cute, and semua yang udah baca. Salam hangat dari saya…^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : Filladelfia**

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

"Ayo cepat pulang, sepertinya akan hujan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ketiga sahabat itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

***

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali membeli snack keripik kentang sebanyak itu. Untuk siapa?" Tanya ibunya Shikamaru kepada Shikamaru yang baru saja sampai di rumah.

"Ini untukku," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Tumben. Memangnya kau doyan?"

"Ya, aku masuk kamar dulu," kata Shikamaru santai lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Dia akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali!" kata ibu Shikamaru kepada Shikaku. Shikaku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tapi entahlah! Aku berpikir ini semua ada hubungannya dengan pacarnya. Ya, mungkin sejak bersama atau lebih tepatnya mengenalkan pacarnya kepada kita, ia berubah. Membeli snack keripik kentang sebanyak itu setiap hari," Shikaku berkomentar sambil duduk di kursi.

"Ya, kupikir juga seperti itu. Firasatku mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu dengan Kara, ya, dengan pacar Shikamaru itu, tapi ya… cuma firasat saja," kata ibunya Shikamaru sambil membereskan pakaian.

***

"Terimakasih banyak, Naruto, Sasuke! Mau mampir sebentar?" Sakura menawari kedua sahabatnya yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"TIdak, ini sudah larut, Sakura," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengamati Sakura, seakan memang menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Oh! Yasudah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Selamat malam," Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah setelah memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada kedua orang yang disayanginya itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di tempat itu, di depan rumah Sakura.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. Nadanya seperti sinis. Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto dingin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjut Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih mengamati Naruto tajam.

"Relakah kau jika suatu saat nanti akulah yang akan mendapatkan Sakura? Aku akan tetap berus-"

"Mustahil," potong Sasuke singkat.

"Apanya yang mustahil? Barusan bukankah kau mendengar bahwa ada kemungkinan jika aku akan mendapatkan Sakura?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Bodoh!"

"Sasuke! Aku tahu kita memang sahabat. Aku tidak ingin cuma gara-gara seseorang mungkin aka merusak persahabatan kita. Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya. Mulai saat ini, kita bersaing untuk mendapatkannya!" kata Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu!" Sasuke berkata kemudian menghilang. Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum._ Mulai saat ini…_

***

-

-

-

_Sasuke… tampan, baik, cool, hebat, jenius… Dan aku menyukainya…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Naruto…periang, baik hati, lucu, setia, pengertian…Hebat Tapi… Aku hanya menyayanginya… Tapi… Aku… Mungkinkah?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Lee… … … Baik… Setia… hebat…selalu bersemangat… Tapi itu tak akan terjadi…Mungkin?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Pangeran Kaze… AKu tidak mengenalnya… Mungkin… Tapi tak akan…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Huh? Mungkin aku memang harus melupakannya! Dia terlalu keras! Aku tak mampu mencairkan es itu… Mungkinkah aku harus berpaling ke lain hati? Si Periang itu mungkin adalah orang yang aku perhatikan…Aku mulai…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Tidak! Kau pikir buat apa kau menunggunya selama ini? Setelah dia ada bersamamu, kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Bodoh! Dia memang es, tapi kau bisa merubahnya, tidak, kau tidak harus melelehkannya… kau hanya perlu… memberikan kehangatan padanya…Kau adalah orang terbodoh sedunia jika berpaling darinya. Kau pikir buat apa selama ini kau selalu menunggunya???? Kau harus yakin… dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang mungkin tak kau ketahui. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Aku… Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah untuknya. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Aku akan membuatnya berbeda. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, aku ingin membahagiakannya. Ya… aku mungkin hanya seorang wanita pengganggu saja… tapi… aku ingin membantunya melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Karena… Aku sangat mencintainya……_

_-_

_-_

_-_

***

**Pagi yang indah di Konoha…**

"Sakura…!" teriakan khas Naruto terdengar dari dalam rumah Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. _Kenapa tuh anak! Tumben!_

"Pagi, Naruto… Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia membuka pintunya. Ia tampak terkejut. "Eh? Sasuke? Pagi. Ada apa semua?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu untuk makan di Ichiraku ramen hari ini…" kata Naruto bersemangat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Oh… o..Ok!" kata Sakura gugup karena melihat tingkah kedua pria di hadapannya yang saling membuang muka.

"Heh! Sakura, kau mau jalan?" Sasuke mulai mengajak Sakura. Untuk apa? Entahlah!

"Hah? Jalan kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Naruto mendelik tajam.

"Mengelilingi desa," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hah… itu sih sama sekali tidak menarik… Sakura, kau pergi denganku saja! Makan malam yang enak di Ichiraku!!!" ejek Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hei?! Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan. Namun rupanya kedua orang itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura malah menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Jadi…" kata Sakura memastikan.

"Kau ikut denganku!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan.

***

"Hm… Jadi kapan Hinata akan menikah?" Tanya Tenten ketika mampir ke rumahnya bersama Neji. Hinata menunduk blushing.

"I.. Itu… Belum sa… saatnya," katanya pelan. Tenten tersenyum.

"Neji, mungkin kau mempunyai calon untuknya?" Tanya Tenten kepada Neji sambil tersenyum manis. Neji menggeleng. "Saat ini belum,"

"Baguslah! Biarkan Hinata memilih sendiri! Maaf Neji, tapi selama ini, eh? Kau jangan marah yah?" katanya canggung.

"Hn,"

"Katanya selama ini kau terlalu mengekang Hinata, maksudku, tidak membiarkan dia memilih sendiri sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Eh? Kau jangan marah ya? Aku cuma memberi tahu saja,"

"Hn,"

"Yah… Kau mau berjanji padaku untuk membiarkan Hinata mencari pasangan hidupnya sendiri? Biarkan dia mendapat yang terbaik. Kalau kau sendiri bahagia, kau juga harus membaginya dengan semua orang, Neji," kata Tenten pelan, diselingi senyuman, takut menyinggung perasaan Neji.

"Hn, ya!" jawab Neji singkat, sudah begitu, ditambah anggukan, membuat Tenten merasa puas dengan jawabannya. Tenten mengerling ke arah Hinata yang langsung blushing.

"Jadi… Sudahkah kau memikirkannya?"

***

"Hmm. Sasuke…? Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung disambut gelengan kepala Naruto.

"TIDAK BOLEH!!!" katanya kesal. Sakura mengamati Naruto heran.

"Dasar pelit!" katanya kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Biarkan dia ikut atau tak ada acara makan sama sekali!!!" kata Sakura sambil melotot.

"Huuhhhh!!!" Naruto mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan di depan.

"Sasuke, itu artinya Ya" Sakura tersenyum kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

***

"_Ya, kurasa kau cocok sekali bersamanya. Kau tahu? Dia mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Setidaknya seperti itu, kan? Lagipula… kata Ino dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik buatmu. Katanya, kau cocok sekali jika bersanding dengan Temari,"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Ha? Menurutku dia tidak cerewet kok. Dia itu perhatian,"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Karena… aku merasa dia mencintaimu, Shika," _

-

-

-

_Merepotkaaaaannnnn!!! Huahm!!!! Kenapa aku memikirkan ini…???_

***

**Sore Hari…**

"Selamat datang, Kara," sambut Ibu Shikamaru tersenyum ramah saat melihat Kara di depan rumahnya. Kara tersenyum mengangguk, dengan langkah mantap ia memasuki rumah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru baru saja mandi. Jadi… kau menunggu di situ dulu, ya?" lanjutnya kembali sambil mempersilakan Kara duduk. Kara tersenyum sambil memandang ibu Shikamaru yang ikut duduk.

"Eh, Kara. Tante boleh Tanya?" Tanya ibu Shika hati-hati. Kara mengangguk.

"Emmm… begini. Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Shikamaru jadi aneh? Maksud tante, eng… begini. Tidak seperti biasanya Shikamaru menyukai ketipik kentang. Kau tahu? Setiap hari tante melihat ia membeli banyak sekali snack keripik kentang. Padahal, yang tante tahu, ia tak pernah menyukainya…" jelas ibu Shika panjang lebar.

"Oh… eh? Anu… itu ya?" Kara gugup.

"Sudah kubilang… saat ini aku menyukai snack kentang. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang.

"OH, jadi begitu ya???" kata Kara tiba-tiba. Ibu Shika menoleh ke arah Kara.

"Apanya…?"

"OH, anu… itu. Ternyata… Shika ganteng juga sehabis mandi…" sahut Kara ketika melihat tatapan Shikamaru.

***

Ketiga orang anggota kelompok 7 itu berjalan beriringan menuju taman. Banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi di sana yang sedang berduaan menikmati pemandangan sore hari.

"Hmmmh!!" Sakura membuang nafas kemudian berjalan cepat.

"Ayo ke Ichiraku!!!" katanya sambil lewat cepat-cepat.

"Cemburu ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil cengengesan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

***

"Selamat sore…" kata seorang perempuan sopan. Ibu Shikamaru tersenyum. Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut dikuncir empat tersenyum.

"Maaf tante, Shikamarunya ada?"

"Ada. Ayo silakan masuk, dia ada di dalam," kata Ibu Shikamaru sambil mempersilakan duduk di ruang tamu. Terlihat di sana Shika dan seorang perempuan duduk di dalam ruang tamu.

"Hei, Shika. Kita disuruh keliling desa lagi kali ini!" kata Temari sopan. Shikamaru mendengus.

"Merepotkan," katanya sambil berdiri, diikuti Kara.

***

"Makaaaannnnn!" kata Naruto yang langsung menyantap makanan di depannya.

"Naruto… kau kan sudah besar…." Kata Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto. Mereka bertiga sedang berada di kedai. Mampir sebentar, mengisi perut. Lagipula, hari sudah malam.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan makannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Teme!!! Jangan mulai!" katanya mengancam. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"He!! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali! Sasuke! Kau jangan mulai! Naruto! Jangan mudah terpancing! Sekali lagi kalau kalian bertengkar, aku akan memukul kalian!!!" kata Sakura tegas. Kedua pria yang ada di sampingnya kini mulai makan kembali.

**Filladelfia : Gomen… Pendek. Jujur saya kurang konsen sama fict ini. Soalnya sulit menentukan jalan ceritanya gimana. Maaf, apalagi saya updatenya juga cepat-cepat. Karena sebentar lagi saya mau hiatus mungkin keluar dari FFN. Jadi Thank's buat semua yang sudah turut ambil bagian dengan saya di FFN ini… (T_T) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : Filladelfia**

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

Kara sekarang berada di ruang tamu Shikamaru. Ibu Shikamaru memintanya tinggal di sana sebentar untuk mengobrol.

"Sekarang waktunya makan malam, Kara. Ayo kamu makan malam di sini saja,"

Kara segera mengikuti ibu Shika ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Shikaku. Mereka pun makan malam bersama. Dan rupanya sifat Kara yang asli muncul ketika melihat makanan. Ia makan banyak sekali. Sekarang ia kekenyangan. Hm. Orang itu tak dapat lagi mengontrol chakranya.

PPOOOVVV

"Chouji!!!"

***

"_Dasar. Kenapa sih kau ini? Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu? Aku tahu, kau juga mencintai Sakura, kan?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Team 7. Huh! _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke… Apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke!!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke kumohon jangan memaksakan diri!!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi aku akan teriak!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Aku mencintaimu sampai tak tertahankan…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Bawalah aku bersamamu_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Dia…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa bingung. Aku tidak mengerti! Dia memang menyebalkan! Tapi… aku merasa ia berbeda… Apakah? Bodoh!_

_***_

"Hei, Sasuke?" kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke melamun.

"HOI TEME!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto di dekat telinga Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan ekspresinya yang biasa (?). kaget tapi ekspresinya tidak banyak banyak berubah.

"Huh! Dobe!" kata Sasuke ketus kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Sambil menepati janji untuk Sasuke mengelilingi desa.

"Hei… hei Sakura! Bagaimana menurutmu tentang perintah menikah itu, hm?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala seperti biasanya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm… aku bingung, Naruto. Semakin lama aku semakin bingung. Aku… mempunyai banyak laki-laki yang…. Hei? Ada apa memangnya? Kau sendiri?" katanya sedikit gugup.

"Hm… kalau aku sih, tentu saja n gadis yang aku cintai, dan itu-"

"Hm. ?"

"Haah. Jadi malu…!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Cih!" Sasuke menyahut cepat.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau Sas- Sasuke…? Hah? Loh? Dasar! Kenapa dia sering ilang sih?" Tanya Sakura sebal ketika mencari sosok Sasuke. Naruto ikut celingukan mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan!" kata Naruto serius sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menopang dibelakangnya. Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu aneh.

"Naruto! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!"

Naruto berhenti kemudian menoleh. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang sikapmu dan Sasuke yang aneh belakangan ini! Kenapa kalian seperti sedang bermusuhan sih?" Tanya Sakura serius.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura tajam, serius. Sakura terhenyak.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja ini membingungkan sekali bagiku! Aku sangat-sangat bingung karena sikap kalian berdua. Bisakah kalian hidup seperti dulu lagi. Bukankah kalian selalu menganggap saudara satu sama lain?" Tanya Sakura terlihat mulai sebal kepada Naruto.

"Semua bisa berubah karena sesuatu!"

"Oh ya? Bisa tunjukan sesuatu itu. Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu sesuatu itu?"

"Ya! Katakan!"

"Sesuatu itu adalah dirimu!"

Bagai mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sangat mengejutkan. Sakura berdiri mematung.

"A…Aku?" bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku dan Sasuke adalah orang yang menyukaimu jika kau ingin tahu. Kami menjadi berbeda semenjak kami berdua mengetahui apa yang kami rasakan! Dan kau tahu? Itu hanya untuk memperebutkanmu!"

Sakura tetap mematung. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia mengamati Naruto.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini!" katanya tegas.

"Oh ya?"

"Aku…."

"Sakura…" Naruto bertanya lagi. Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Ya?"

"Eh, kau… masih mengharapkan Sasuke, ya?" tanyanya sambil menunduk. Suaranya terdengar kecewa. Sakura ikut menunduk, kemudian menatap Naruto tersenyum.

"Emm… Ma… Maafkan… Maaf…kan aku… Na… Naruto…. Ya. Aku masih menunggunya. Naruto… Maafkan aku. Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi… maaf jika aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Karena aku mencintai Sasuke dan… dan aku…," kata Sakura gugup.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Iya kan?" kata Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto bergaya seperti biasa, nyengir di depan Sakura. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku malah yang merasa bersalah kalau memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Aku yakin, kau akan bahagia jika bersama Sasuke. Benar kan? Lagipula…. Aku sudah sangat senang berada di dekatmu, Sakura," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. Sakura kembali memandang sahabat terbaiknya itu lekat-lekat. Ia bersyukur mendapat sahabat sepengertian Naruto.

"Te… Terimakasih… Naruto!" Sakura berkata sambil memeluk Naruto, membuat cowok itu wajahnya bersemu merah. Naruto yang sudah dipeluk Sakura menjadi keenakan, malah memeluk gadis itu lebih erat lagi. Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung memukul punggung Naruto.

"Dasar!!! Cari kesempatan kau yah?" teriak Sakura marah. Naruto mengelus punggungnya yang sakit terkena pukulan Sakura yang bergelar 'tenaga monster' itu.

"Ng… Tidak kok! Aku hanya mencoba meresapi. Itu saja," kata Naruto tertawa kecil. sakura gemas melihat Naruto.

***

**Pagi yang mendung di Konoha… **

Terlihat gerombolan cewek sedang berjalan-jalan memakai baju santai.

"Andai tiap hari seperti ini. Wow! Indahnya hidup," kata seorang cewek berambut pirang, Ino. Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Sakura yang iseng langsung menutup hidungnya kemudian disusul dengan diobrak-abriknya rambut pink miliknya oleh Ino. Hinata dan Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Woy! Ino uh!!! Berantakan tau!" kata Sakura marah. Ino nyengir kemudian tangannya maju ke mulut Sakura, gemas dengan mulutnya. Sakura menghindar.

"Udah!!! Kita jadi ke taman yah?" kata Tenten sambil melerai kedua sahabatnya itu. Yup! Hari bebas misi Konoha… Gak ding. Tidak ada istilah hari bebas misi di Konoha, yah, cuma hari itu sedang tidak ada misi sama sekali. Dunia sedang damai-damainya. Tidak ada perang, shinobi nganggur.

"Jadi lah. Tapi mendung nih!" kata Ino sambil menengadah. Ketiga temannya mengikuti gerak-geriknya kemudian mengangguk kecewa.

"Padahal, kita cuma bisa berkumpul saat seperti ini saja. Besok belum tentu bisa, kan?" kata Sakura kecewa.

"A… anu… Ka.. kalau cuma men.. mendung, kita masih bi.. bisa kok!" kata Hinata mencoba menyenangkan ketiga sahabat lainnya. Semua tersenyum.

"Yup!!! Jarang juga kita hujan-hujanan," kata Ino semangat dan langsung disambut seruan 'huuu' dari Sakura.

"Yah, aku rasa tak apa. Lagipula… hari ini meskipun mendungnya sangat tebal, kita masih bisa melihat pemandangan sebentar kok. Enak loh!!!" sahut Tenten tersenyum lebar. Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian berjalan menuju ke taman. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon sambil ngobrol ngalor ngidul.

"Udaranya dingin…" kata Sakura sambil bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Hmm… Andai aja Sai-ku sayang ada di sini. Uh, anget!!!" jawab Ino ngasal. Tenten tersenyum sambil membayangkan, seandainya Neji nan cakep itu ada juga disini. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa ngayal… Sasuke lagi! Hinata pun menunduk sambil membayangkan wajah Naruto. Dan bisa ditebak, sekarang beberapa insan yang ada di bawah pohon itu diam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

***

"Hahahahaa!!!! Bagus… Begitulah, kita harus tetap mengandalkan semangat muda kita…"

"Wow enak. Tak akan kubiarkan sampai pada suapan terakhir pun hilang…!"

"…"

"Tambah lagi Ramennya!!!!"

"Naruto… jangan makan terlalu banyak,"

"^^"

"…"

Mungkin lebih pantas jika hari ini adalah Hari Nongkrong di Konoha. Saat ini para ninja pria sedang ada di Kedai Ichiraku. Seperti yang sudah kentara dari percakapannya, terlihat Lee, Chouji, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, dan Sasuke sedang ngobrol, tepatnya nongkrong.

"Heh!!! Mendung!" kata Chouji membuka percakapan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap mengunyah ramen.

"Tidak ada. Aku kan cuma baca dialog," jawab Chouji ngasal.

"Oh…" jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Udaranya dingin…" kata Lee.

"Lalu???" Tanya Naruto pula diikuti tatapan sebal dari Chouji.

"Seandainya saja ada Sakuraaaaa," kata Lee sambil tangannya memperagakan seperti memeluk seseorang, namun hanya memeluk dadanya sendiri saja.

"Heh! Sakura milikku tau!" kata Naruto mulai panas. Lee nyengir.

"Tidak!!! Walaupun Sakura sudah menolakku, aku akan tetap berusaha dengan semangat masa mudaku…!!!" kata Lee yakin.

-

-

-

"_Tentu saja, kau langsung menghilang setelah melihat Lee. Kau cemburu kan? Aku tahu dari dulu, kau sebenarnya cemburu jika Sakura dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Iya kan? Memangnya selama ini aku tidak memperhatikan? Aku selalu melihat ekspresi wajahmu ketika Sakura sedang bersama laki-laki lain." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Huh?_

-

-

-

"_Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura kepadamu. Kau beruntung. Banyak orang yang menyukainya, tapi dia tetap saja memilih untuk menunggumu," _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

…………

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hmmm…. Hei… Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru!" kata Chouji sambil bergumam. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?"

***

"Seharusnya kamu malu jadi dirimu sendiri!!!" kata Shikaku kepada Shikamaru yang menunduk malas.

"Kalau tidak punya bilang saja tidak punya, tidak usah bohong!!! Jangan-jangan kau ini memang suka Chouji, ya???" kata Shikaku lagi. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!!!" kata Shikaku sambil menatap Shika tajam. Shika hanya menjawab pelan, menjelaskan kalau dia memang tidak punya pacar dan sedang mencari pasangan yang benar cocok untuknya.

"Oh ya? Begitu rupanya ya?" kata Shikaku sambil manggut-manggut.

"Menikahlah dengan Temari!" kata ibu Shikamaru cepat yang sukses membuat Shika kaget.

"Hah?"

***

"Saiiiiiiii!" Ino berteriak senang sambil bangkit berdiri ketika melihat Sai datang bersama teman-temannya. Sai tersenyum. Kemudian mendekat. Ino langsung bergelayut manja ke lengan Sai.

"Huuu… memalukan!" ejek Sakura. Ino cemberut. "Haaah. Bilang aje cemburu buk!"

Sakura mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Engga! Ngawur banget!" setelah berkata seperti itu ia pergi. Ino tersenyum manis. Kemudian melirik Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang. Naruto mengamati Sasuke sinis. _Uh, kenapa dia harus memilihnya…_

Naruto langsung mengejar Sakura. Sasuke masih mematung kemudian memutuskan pergi entah kemana.

"Ah, Sakura…. Kau kenapa langsung pergi!!!" omel Naruto. Sakura menoleh sebentar. Matanya tampak berair.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis???" tanya Naruto terkejut. Sakura menggelng. "Bukan apa-apa," Sakura langsung berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei!!! Tunggu, Sakura… aku ingin membantumu… anggaplah ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita atau tanda cinta untuk terakhir kalinya dariku!"

Sakura menoleh. Naruto tersenyum.

***

**Filladelfia : Maaf. Saya emang kena WB tapi tetap maksa. Ceritanya gak mutu nih… X(.**

**Gomen. Saya menyelesaikan fict saya sebelum pergi dari FFN. Gomen…. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Cinta… Semua orang di Konoha mulai terkena wabah cinta…**

**By : UchiHAruno Sasusaku

* * *

  
**

**Musim Cinta Di Konoha**

"Menikah dengan Temari? Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung. Ibu Shikamaru menatapnya bosan.

"Dasar! Kemarin ibu ngobrol banyak dengannya. Yang ibu tahu dia itu orangnya baik, ramah, penyayang, dan sepertinya cocok denganmu, Shikamaru!" kata Ibunya menjelaskan.

"Merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya. Tiba-tiba ia mundur lagi. Seseorang menarik telinganya.

"Mau kemana?!" omel ibunya pada Shika. Shika hanya mengaduh.

"Kalau ibu bicara, dengarkan duluu!!!"

"I… Iya. Merepotkan saja!" kata Shika yang langsung mengelus telinganya setelah sang ibu melepaskan jeweran mautnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya ibunya memastikan.

"Huuh! Iya… iya! Aku coba! Merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru. Ibunya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu kau suka padanya!" katanya menggoda. Shikamaru dengan malas beranjak pergi, daripada mendengar komentar-komentar ibunya yang jelas-jelas pasti ngaco.

***

**PAGI HARI DI KONOHA…**

Naruto membopong sesosok tubuh dengan bridal style. Ia membopong tubuh itu ke Kantor Konoha.

"TSUNADEEEE!!!" teriak Naruto langsung membuka pintu secara paksa. Terlihat Tsunade yang sedang meminum minuman keras tersedak. Shizune menatap Naruto bingung.

"Tolong… tolong Sakura!" kata Naruto disela-sela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya!" kata Tsunade khawatir melihat Sakura sekarang ada dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Bawa dia ke ruang perawatan!" perintah Tsunade.

***

"Sasuke…!" teriak Naruto pada sahabatnya yang sedang berlatih jurus di hutan Konoha. Sasuke menoleh malas.

"…"

"HE… ayo kita ke rumah Sakit. Sakura sakit parah! Ia terluka sehabis misi! Ayo, Sasuke!" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

***

"Shikamaru!!!" teriak Temari saat melihat kepala nanas itu berjalan sendirian. Shikamaru menoleh malas. Temari langsung mendekat.

"Hei!" katanya basa-basi. Shikamaru menatapnya malas.

"Ada keperluan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja," kata Temari tersipu. Shikamaru menatapnya datar. Kemudian berjalan diikuti Temari.

***

Di sana ada Ino, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, dan HInata yang duduk di luar ruang perawatan. Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat. Ino menangis, HInata, Tenten, Lee, mereka semua tampak menangis. Ada apa ini?

"Apa. Apa yang terjadi?" kata Sasuke. Mereka semua diam.

"APa? Apa kataku? Apa kalian dengar?" katanya lagi. Semua masih diam. Sasuke dengan panik langsung memasuki ruang perawatan. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Tampak di sana seseorang yang ditutupi selimut sampai ke wajahnya. Sasuke dengan tergesa mendekat. Ia membuka penutup selimut itu dan terkejut.

"Sa… Sakura?" katanya.

"YA. Sakura telah meninggal. Pagi tadi karena misi. SAKURA MENINGGAL!!! Aku kehilangan dia. Sungguh malang nasibnya, harus meninggal secara tragis seperti itu. Bahkan sebelum ia memperoleh kepastian dari orang yang dicintainya- Kau" tuding Ino tepat di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menatanya tajam. Tetapi lama-kelamaan tatapannya melemah. Ia melihat Sakura yang terbaring. Melihat wajahnya membuat apa yang diperbuat gadis itu menari-nari dalam memorinya.

***

_Aku mencintaimu sampai tak tertahankan…_

_-_

_Bawalah aku bersamamu_

_-_

_Sasuke!_

_-_

"_Hmmm… Menurutmu, apa kau akan menikah?"_

_-_

"_Dasar bodoh kau, Naruto!"_

_-_

_Hehehehe…_

_-_

_Aku… Aku…_

_-_

_Terimakasih, hei! _

_-_

***

"Shikamaru…" kata Temari pelan. Shikamaru kembali menoleh malas.

Dan ketika ia menoleh, Temari langsung memeluknya. Shikamaru terkejut.

"Ap-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru!" kata Temari sambil terisak. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya lalu memeriksa suhu badan Temari. Temari menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sakit. Aku…. Dari dulu aku selalu menyembunyikannya. Dan sekarang, sekaranglah kurasa waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya," kata Temari.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, hei?!" katanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan Temari. Temari mendongak untuk mengamati ekspresi Shikamaru. Dilihatnya goresan berwarna pink di sekitar pipi Shikamaru.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Karena yang ku tahu, aku mencintaimu! Walaupun, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya sampai aku bisa mencintaimu, mungkin karena kita terus bersama," kata Temari ia kemudian menunduk, memilih mengamati ujung kakinya daripada harus menatap mata Shikamaru, selain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Shikamaru menatap Temari. Kemudian menelan ludah.

"Aku… Sebenarnya, aku…"

***

"Sa… Sakura!!!!" kata Sasuke panik sambil terus menatap sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Sosok yang selama ini mungkin pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya juga.

"SELAMAT SASUKE! Kau Sudah Membuatku Benar-Benar Membencimu Sekarang. Karena kau, sampai sekarang Sakura tak pernah merasakan bahagia denganmu!" kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu?! Aku TAHU KAU MENYUKAINYA JUGA! Tapi kenapa kau masih tak mau mengakuinya juga?! Padahal aku sangat berharap kau mau membuang egomu itu jauh-jauh, Uchiha!" lanjut Naruto dengan emosi. Segala yang dia rasakan ia tumpahkan untuk teman kecilnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tidak akan pernah terima kalau Sakura tidaklah bahagia.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Tampaknya ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. naruto menggenggam tangannya erat, mencoba menahan semua emosi yang terpendam. Ia menunduk. Akan tetapi, perlahan terdengarlah suara samar-samar dari Sasuke.

-

"Ma.. Maafkan aku!"

"Aku benar-benar pengecut. Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Yang kutahu…. Kau akan selalu bersamaku,"

"Sakura. Maaf. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya selama ini. Aku tahu, aku sangat terlambat Sakura… Aku….."

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba memastikan apa yang sahabatnya katakan.

***

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari!" kata Shikamaru sambil menggenggam erat pundak Temari. Temari membelalakkan matanya sedikit tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Maaf… Ma… Maaf, bisakah… ak-" kata-kata Temari terputus ketika tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluknya erat.

"Aku memang tak mengerti semua ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar… Aku…. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" katanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Temari.

***

_Siapa lagi yang akan menghiburmu?_

_-_

_Siapa lagi yang akan menemanimu?_

_-_

_Siapa lagi yang akan mencintaimu setulus hati?_

_-_

_Siapa lagi yang akan tersenyum kepadamu? Selalu mencoba bersabar terhadapmu?_

_-_

_Siapa lagi yang akan mengisi harimu?_

_-_

_Jangan lagi berharap dia akan datang. Jangan berharap kalau sebentar lagi dia akan kembali tersenyum padamu. Jangan harap dia masih bisa menemani hidupmu, walau sedetik saja, kesempatan itu tak ada. _

_Semuanya hilang, musnah. Yang tertinggal hanyalah kenangan-kenangan bersama orang itu, yang akan selalu menari di dalam otakmu. Tak akan ada lagi dia yang sesungguhnya di dunia fana ini. Semua sudah terpisah. Kau tak kan bisa lagi bertemu dengannya. _

_Sesungguhnya, gunakanlah kesempatanmu selagi kau masih hidup bersamanya, karena… setelah kematian datang dengan segala misterinya, kau tak akan bisa mengulangnya, tak akan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dirimu, untuk mengatakan hal itu…_

_***_

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA!!!" tanpa diduga, Sasuke berteriak di kamar tempat Sakura terbujur kaku. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata onyxnya. Satu titik air mata yang mewakili berbagai emosi dalam hatinya. Sasuke menunduk, jatuh terduduk di samping tempat tidur.

Naruto tersenyum.

-

"Huh! Dasar bodoh kau ini, cepat bisa tidak sih!!!"

"Uuh, Ino. Aku capeeeek. Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini, hah?"

"Kau lihat saja!"

-

-

-

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!"

-

-

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok tubuh jatuh menimpa Sasuke yang sedang terduduk. Sasuke menengok ke belakang untuk melihat sosok itu. Ia pun membelalakkan matanya melihat Sakura tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya, menubruknya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sangat terkejut. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ma… Maaf, Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak sengaja. Ino jelek itu yang mendorongku!" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu melihat Ino. Sasuke menatap mereka semua kebingungan. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah 'Sakura' yang terbaring di tempat tidur, dan ternyata itu adalah sebatang pohon. Sasuke menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ini pasti gara-gara kepanikannya, sehingga jurus yang mudah itu mampu mengecohnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa, Sasu-" sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke telah menghilang.

"Pasti ini rencana Naruto yang kemarin!" kata Sakura sambil mendengus kesal sambil mencari sosok yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Akan tetapi, ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, rupanya Naruto telah pergi bahkan jauh-jauh sebelum Sasuke sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Sakura menoleh kepada Ino. Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, minta berdamai.

"Peace…. Ano…. Kau tahu Sakura…. Ternyata cara ini ampuh loh…. ?! Kau lihat? Apa kau melihat ekspresi Sasuke tadi? Hah? Dan apa kau dengar apa yang dia katakan, Sakura? DIA MENCINTAIMU!!!" kata Ino sambil berteriak kegirangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan es krim. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"IYAAAA!!! Tapi bukan begini dong caranya. Kau lihat?! Sekarang dia ngambek, tahu!!!!" katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih di kamar beserta yang lain yang berdiri tegang ketika Sakura melewati mereka. Karena tak ada dari mereka yang tak tahu, kalau tenaga Sakura bukan tenaga manusia biasa.

***

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada, meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu, tapi ia tetap melangkah menuruti kata hatinya, ia melangkah sampai ia tiba di taman, di mana bangku-bangku dimana ia dulu ditinggalkan Sasuke. Menjadi kenangannya dengan Sasuke. Dengan segera ia membelalakkan matanya begitu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ternyata ada di tempat itu. Dia sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

Dengan takut-takut Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Sa… Sas-"

"APA KAU PUAS?!!!!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan berteriak. Sontak Sakura mundur ke belakang.

***

"Memang seharusnya dari dulu aku sadar, Sakura tak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang yang pantas dicintai. Aku memang bodoh selama ini selalu mengharapkan cinta itu darinya. Aku memang aneh, Tapi… Aku…. " Naruto menunduk, ia mencengkeram bangku taman yang sekarang sedang didudukinya. Ia termenung, menangis dalam hati mengetahui betapa mirisnya perasaan cintanya untuk Sakura yang tak pernah berbalas.

"Na… Naru… Naruto….!" Sebuah suara dan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, yang tersenyum ke arahnya meskipun canggung. Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik tangannya.

"Ma… Maaf, Naruto-kun… A.. Aku… Aku hanya…." Nampaknya penyakit itu belum sembuh juga. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ah, Hinata… Duduklah, duduklah, Hinata! Aku… Aku senang kau datang!" sambut Naruto ceria, berusaha menutupi kesedihannya baru saja. Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto kemudian memainkan jari-jarinya seperti biasa. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Ia tersenyum, kemudian kembali menunduk.

"Hinata…. Emmm… Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Hinata tersipu melihatnya.

"E… Eng…. Bo… Boleh, Naruto-kun…. Iya…."

"Eng…. Apakah Hinata pernah menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus mengamati Hinata. Mata bertemu mata. Hinata terkesiap.

"A… A…. Per… Pernah, Naruto-kun. Ada.. ada apa menanyakan itu?" Tanya Hinata yang dengen gelagapan membuang pandangannya ke arah rerumputan di depannya. naruto tersenyum.

"Lalu… Apakah perasaan Hinata bila seseorang yang Hinata cintai lebih memilih orang lain daripada Hinata?"

Hinata semakin menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat sakit, mengingat hal itu juga terjadi pada dirinya. Padanya, Naruto, dan Sakura. Mereka terlibat cinta segitiga. Dan sampai sekarang dan seterusnya mungkin akan tetap sama.

Melihat Hinata yang masih diam tak merespon, Naruto merasa tak enak juga.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku cuma bertanya. Tidak usah diawab tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata menggeleng cepat mengetahui kelalaiannya melupakan Naruto karena tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Buk.. Bukan begitu Naruto-kun… Rasanya sangat sakit…. Me.. melihat orang yang dicintai tida… tidak mencintai kita, ak… akan tetapi mncintai orang lain…. Tapi… tapi lebih dari semua itu…. Lebih sakit lagi… jika mengetahui orang yang kita cintai …. Berpura-pura mencintai kita…" Hinata menelan ludahnya. "Sebenarnya… banyak sekali hal… yang bisa dilakukan…. Yaitu salah satunya…. Dengan melepaskan orang itu… mungkin… dengan membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia… kita pasti juga akan merasakan senang…. Walau sakit pada awalnya…." Hinata semakin menunduk dalam-dalam. Membahas semua ini pasti kaan membuat hatinya sakit.

Sementara itu, Naruto mencoba merenungkan baik-baik kata-kata Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Ya, Hinata benar…. Meskipun rasanya sakit di awal, tapi seiring waktu, dengan melepaskan Sakura Naruto yakin, ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Ia kemudian berdiri, merenggangka kedua tangannya.

"Wah, rasanya lega sekali…. Aku senang kau ada disini, Hinata…. Hihihi… Oh, ya… Aku jadi penasaran siapa laki-laki yang kau suk- eh?!!" perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika Hinata memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di puggung Naruto.

"Kau! Kau Naruto! Aku… Aku mencintaimu!!!!" kata Hinata. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Hinata mencintainya? Apakah….

"Hi… Hinata?" ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik, menatap Hinata yang melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk.

"A… Aku selalu… mencintai Naruto-kun… dari dulu… Aku… Aku sakit mengetahui Naruto-kun tak pernah memperhatikanku… aku…. Aku… hanya bisa berharap suatu hari nanti… Naruto-kun bisa mencintaiku…. Tetapi…. Bila Naruto-kun tidak pernah mencintaiku… aku…. Aku tidak akan bersedih terlalu lama…. Karena… karena bagaimanapun juga…. Meluhat Naruto bahagia bersama orang lain… jauh memberikan kebahagian tersendiri bagiku…." Kata Hinata di sela-sela air mata yang mengalir dari sudut kedua matanya. Naruto bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Hinata, karena bagaimanapun juga, ia juga mengalaminya.

"Hi… Hinata… Aku…. Maaf, belum bisa menjawabnya karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba… Aku pikir…" Naruto terdiam, melihat Hinata yang tertunduk di hadapannya. Ia menunduk. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku pikir… Aku bisa mencobanya denganmu, Hinata… Karena…. Karena aku senang sekali mengenalmu Hinata, mungkin… Mungkin mulai sekarang kita bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku… akan mencobanya, Hinata…" kata Naruto sambil memegang kepala Hinata, mengusap rambutnya. Hinata mennduk semakin dalam.

"Te… Terimakasih, Naruto… Aku… Ak----"

"HEH!?! HINATA?! KENAPA KAU PINGSAAAAANNNN??"

***

"Sas…. Sasuke… Apa yang… Aku…." Sakura menjawab terbata-bata. Dengan takut-takut ia melihat mata Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut Sakura, menutupi sebagian wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Aku…." Sakura semakin menunduk. Ia menatap sepatunya. Perlahan, beberapa butir cairan bening turun dari matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau…. Kalau Sasuke-kun tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kalau akhirnya Naruto akan melakukan itu, karena kemarin dia bilang dia hanya akan memaksa Sasuke!!!" ucap Sakura tegas.

"ITU BERARTI KAU IKUT CAMPUR JUGA, KAN? KAU SEBELUMNYA TAHU JUGA, KAN?!" Sasuke masih membentak Sakura yang langsung menatapnya tajam. Tapi kemudian gadis itu kembali menunduk.

"Ya… aku hanya…. Aku hanya ingin tahu… tetapi"

"…"

"Tetapi kalau Sasuke akhirnya marah, aku minta maaf. Dan… sepertinya… aku…" dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Sasuke-tidak sampai akhirnya tangan kokoh itu menahannya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya yang bidang, dan menundukkan kepalanya ke kepala gadis itu, mencium aroma rambutnya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

***

TBC

***

* * *

**Hueeee…. Minna-san…. Lama(sekali) tak jumpa dalam fict ini. Maafkan…. Maafkan saya…. m(_ _)m.**

**Maaf baru bisa update. Habis yang ini kena WB, tapi untung bisa selesaikan juga *lirik-lirik atas* Buseettt, kok makin ancur, ya? (readers : Bukannya dari dulu?)**

**Hohoho~halah, pokoknya terimakasih buat yang sudah mengingatka saya akan fict ini. Maaf bila baru update. Maaf…. Pokoknya makasih sekali…. ^^**

**

* * *

Lxu**

Hehhe, masihhh.... :D, Makasih sudah mereview... :D

**Sakura Hinamori**

Hehehe, ini udah ada Sasusakunya... :D, Makasih reviewnya. :D

**-Kasumi Luph Deidara-**

Hohoho, itu yah? Aku juga mau buaaaatt..... :D. Iya, ntar deh..... (^.^)b, Makasih reviewnya. :D

**Kazekage**

Hehehe, . Maaf, soalnya slight doang yang itu... gomen, Gaaranya ga ada... m(_ _)m, Makasih reviewnya. :D

**Zankerrr**

Hehehe, makasih. Iya, ini mau diselesaikan.... :D, Makasih reviewnya. :D

**SeEcReT gIrL tanpa login**

Jiahahaha, hehehe.... iya tuh, Shika ama Temari aja mah.... :D. Hehehe, setelah saya pikir-pikir, masih lama kayaknya cuma hiatus ga jadi keluar -ditimpukin batu-. Hehehe, makasih reviewnya. :D

**Chiwe-Sasusaku**

Hehehe, ho'o. Sulit banget sih, si ayam itu -dihajar Sasu FC-

Makasih udah review Chiweeee...... :D

**Lollipop 'Dolphin' Li Qiu**

Hehehe, wah.... Iya, dia memang jago makan -ditiban Chouji-

Hohoho, ini banyak NH-nya.... :D, Makasih reviewnya. :D

**Yak, maaf review sebelumnya belum bisa bales dulu.... m(_ _)m. Ano, kemarin ini updatenya 2 chap loh, jangan kelewatan ya.... hehehe... Maaf.....  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jangan pernah berbuat seperti itu lagi, Sakura," ucap Sasuke masih tetap memeluk gadis itu. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk di dada bidang Sasuke masih terisak. Mereka berdua masih pada posisinya sampai akhirnya…

**GEDUBRAK!**

"Aww… punggungku! Jangan bersandar di tubuhku, dong! Berat tahu!"

"Sstt… Diamlah Ino. Kau membuat mereka akan tahu persembunyian kita!"

"Cih. Kalau kau ti-emph!"

"Sudah kubilang diaaam!"

Suara-suara gaje itu membuat pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu menoleh dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing. Mereka berdua menoleh ke tempat berasalnya suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino!" omel Sakura ketika melihat Ino yang tengah meringis di bawah semak-semak sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Eh… Sakura… Aku… hanya membantu pekerja taman memotong semak. Iya… hehe… benar kan, teman-teman?" tanya Ino sambil menoleh kepada 'teman-temannya' di semak-semak. Seketika wajahnya merah padam ketika mengetahui 'teman-temannya' ini telah raib.

"E-eh? Kemana mereka semu—"

"YAMANAKA INOOOOO!"

Sebuah suara cukup menggelegar disertai suara mengaduh dari seorang cewek berambut pirang yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari sahabat pinknya menggema.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Aku bersumpah kalau bertemu mereka, aku akan memukul punggung mereka satu persatu!" ucap Ino sambil memegangi punggung dan kepalanya. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Dan aku juga bersumpah akan menjitak kepalamu jika mereka tidak mau mengaku!" balas Sakura sambil menatap Ino sinis. Ino mendelik. Sebuah tatapan listrik dari mata keduanya disertai geraman muncul begitu saja ketika mereka berdu- eh, bertiga berjalan. Jangan lupakan seorang laki-laki berambut ayam di belakang mereka berdua.

"Dahi lebar!"

"Babi!"

"Dahi lebar!"

"Babi!"

"DAHI LEBAAAAAR!"

"BABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Mulai lagi pertengkaran antara kedua sahabat itu. Sasuke yang di belakang mereka hanya menatapnya bosan. Sama sekali tidak menarik untuk ditonton. Ia masih memasukkan tangannya di saku sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling, malas untuk memperhatikan kedua gadis yang berdebat di depannya, meskipun salah satu darinya adalah orang yang dicintainya. Ia akan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka jikalau sahabat kuningnya tidak melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya. Ia memutar bola matanya. Naruto berlari ke arahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Hai…! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya ketika sampai di tempat Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino berada. Hinata di sebelahnya hanya memandangi Sakura dan Ino yang masih asyik berdebat dengan bingung. Dengan segera, ia mendekat kearah mereka berdua dan melerainya.

"Su… sudahlah, Sakura-chan… I…Ino-chan, jangan bert—"

"Babi!"

"Dahi lebar!"

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya nyengir, sementara ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi, hawa membunuh ada di sekelilingnya. Bahkan ketika ia bertatapan langsung dengan sosok yang dimaksud, dengan tampang tak berdosa ia berkata,"Mereka lucu ya, Teme?"

"Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke seketika. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi karena bingung.

"Idiot," ucap Sasuke dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Apa? Enak saja kau mengatakan aku idiot!" jawabnya emosi sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Naruto memandang Sasuke sebal sekaligus gemas ingin menojoknya. Di dahinya, terdapat sebuah perempatan jalan. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke.

"Hn, terimakasih, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum tulus yang membuat Naruto melongo. Naruto menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya… kau tahu, kan?" ucap Sasuke kembali sambil melirik Sakura yang ada di depan yang masih melanjutkan aktivitas saling mengejeknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menonjok main-main bahu temannya itu.

"Aku senang kalau kalian bahagia," ucapnya tulus. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis, kemudian akhirnya menyeringai.

"Berarti aku yang menang, kan?" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan seketika itu juga, ia berbalik dan menyeret lengan Sakura membawanya pergi.

"BA—E—eh?" ucap Sakura ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeret lengannya, membawanya menjauh dari gerombolan kecil teman-temannya. Ia hanya melongo kebingungan. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa cengo. Naruto yang masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sampai akhirnya…

"Awas kau TEMEEEEEEE!" ucapnya membahana, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat menoleh kepadanya. Sedangkan sosok yang dimaksud Naruto hanya menyeringai di kejauhan.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Jadi… kalian semua sudah mempunyai pasangan sendiri-sendiri, ya?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sakura yang sedang ada di ruangannya untuk melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"I… iya, guru!"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Dengan begini… aku pikir Konoha bisa mempunyai generasi muda yang unggulan. Kau tahu, kan, maksudku memberikan perintah ini, karena menjadi shinobi sangatlah beresiko. Tak jarang dari mereka yang kehilangan nyawa. Untuk menanggulangi habisnya manusia-manusia berkualitas di sini, tentu saja shinobi harus mempunyai keturunan, kan?" kata Tsunade.

"Awalnya aku pikir, kalian akan menikah dengan orang biasa-bukan shinobi. Tapi ternyata… tak kusangka. Iya kan, Uchiha Sakura?" lanjut Tsunade. Sakura menunduk malu.

"Terkadang melihat kalian semua… membuatku mengenang masa muda. Ketika aku bersamanya. Dan… Aku pun juga tak menyangka… si tua mesum itu, dan Orochimaru akan pergi mendahuluiku… seperti orang-orang berharga bagiku yang lainnya. Aku…" Tsunade mulai menerawang, membuat Sakura yang saat itu ada di depannya menjadi tidak enak pada gurunya itu.

"Lupakan!" ucap Tsunade seketika sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kalian bahagia. Sebaiknya kalian segera menikah saja. Tidak baik menunda waktu, kan?" tanya Tsunade seketika pula, membuat Sakura tersenyum malu. Tapi… hei! Itu bukan ide yang buruk, kan? Sakura mengangguk semangat. Tsunade tersenyum tulus kepada muridnya itu.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Teman-teman, kalian akan menikah kapan?" Tanya Sakura sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di taman. Keempat temannya tiba-tiba langsung tercenung.

"Akan kubahas bersama Shikamaru nanti," ucap Temari.

"Yah, aku juga," ucap Ino sambil mengangguk.

"Membahasnya dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura usil.

"Yah, tentu saja. Eh? Dasar dahi lebar! Tentu saja dengan SAI!" ucap Ino sambil memamerkan kepalan tangannya di hadapan Sakura. Membuat gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu tertawa puas.

"Ah iya. Kau Hinata? Dan Tenten," tanya Sakura mengabaikan Ino.

"A-anooo… aku akan membica-rakannya dengan Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya gugup.

"Yah. Itu urusan mudah," ucap Tenten sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya karena angin.

"OKE! Semoga kita berhasil teman-teman!" Sakura meninju udara kosong di depannya.

"YA!"

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari tunangannya. Kepalanya melongok dari pintu, dan tidak mendapati Sasuke di ruangan itu. Dengan cepat ia naik ke lantai dua rumah kediaman Sasuke ini. Dan kakinya menuntun ke dalam ruangan pribadi milik Sasuke, kamarnya. Yah, Sakura memang bebas pergi masuk ke dalam rumah ini, mengingat statusnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" tubuh Sakura memasuki kamar luas milik bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan kembali di dapatinya kamar itu kosong. Padahal pintunya tidak dikunci. Berarti Sasuke ada di rumah, kan?

CKLEK

Refleks Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara barusan dan itu membuatnya…

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Ah, Sakura!"

"Sumpah Sasuke-kun aku belum melihat semuanya! Sumpah tadi baru sedikit. Aku berani jamin itu. Swear. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak melihat bagian terlarangmu! Sumpaaaaaah!" ucapan tak jelas keluar dari mulut shinobi kesayangan Tsunade itu. Ia membalikkan badannya cepat untuk membelakangi Sasuke sambil menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Mau tak mau itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai. 'dasar aneh'

"A-anoo… Aku akan keluar! Okedeh! Aku tunggu di bawah. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan!" ucap Sakura kemudian berjalan menyamping untuk mencapai pintu. Setelah mencapainya ia langsung menutupnya keras dan berlari sambil ber'kya'ria.

Sasuke menggumam aneh kemudian membenarkan posisi handuknya yang sebelumnya sempat melorot. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan memakai pakaiannya.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Anoo… Naruto-kuun…" ucap Hinata ragu sambil mengamati Naruto yang asyik memakan ramen di sebelahnya, di kedai langganan Naruto ini.

"Ya Hinaha? Aha aha?" Naruto menoleh sambil mengati Hinata dengan mulut penuh dengan mi. hinata tersenyum kecil. Naruto mempercepat proses makannya.

"Maksudku, ada apa, Hinata?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata, lagi-lagi membuat Hinata merah padam wajahnya.

"Na—naruto-kun!"

"Ya? Ada apa?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak mengerti bagaimana wajah tunangannya itu di depannya.

"A-anoooo,"

"Katakan saja, Hinata," Naruto berucap sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Na—ruto-khh,"

"Eh? Hinata! Hinata kenapa kau pingsaaaaaaan!" Naruto segera membopong Hinata dengan panik.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"SAI-KUUUUN!" Ino berlari menuju ke tempat Sai yang sedang melukis di bawah pohon besar di taman. Sai yang sedang menggoreskan kuasnya menoleh ke arah Ino dan tersenyum—bukan senyum palsu lagi.

"Ada apa, Ino-koi?" ucapan Sai barusan membuat Ino yang sampai di sana menjadi malu sekaligus senang. Dengan segera ia mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Sai manja.

"Anoo... Sai-kun... apa kau tidak mau kita untuk segera menikah?" ucapan Ino membuat Sai tersentak terdiam.

"Me-menikah?" ulang Sai dengan wajah yang agak terkejut. Ino mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Iya... menikah... memang ada apa Sai-kun?" tanya Ino penasaran dengan reaksi tunangannya itu.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terkejut," ucap Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya tersenyum. Ino ikut tersenyum. Dengan cepat Ino mencium pipi Sai.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Ino. 'kenapa aku yang begini, sih?'

"Jawaban apa?" tanya Sai polos. Ino yang semula tersenyum manis menghilangkan senyumnya. 'ya ampun, ganteng-ganteng lemot ih'

"Apa kau mau secepatnya menikahiku?" ucap Ino kali ini dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. 'sabar Ino, dia sedang belajar bersosialisasi. Sabar... sabar...'

Sai tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Ajari aku untuk bicara pada orang tuamu, ya?"

Dan kali itu Ino menjadi orang yang sangat berbahagia.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Temari sedang melamun di tempat pria itu tidur. Temari terkesiap.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" ucap Temari gugup. Ia membuang pandangannya dari Shikamaru membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. 'kenapa perempuan ini aneh sekali? Tidak biasanya dia begini'

"Kau ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Tidak biasanya Temari terdiam seperti ini. Temari menunduk kemudian membuang nafasnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa," Temari meremas roknya gugup. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan tunangannya itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Temari kemudian menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya—seperti bantal, melakukan rutinitasnya, melihat awan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bicara saja padaku. Tidak apa-apa, Temari, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," ucap Shikamaru. Dan kata-kata itu tanpa disadarinya membuat hati Temari menghangat.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Ne-neji-kun," ucap Tenten ketika melihat Neji sedang berlatih sendirian di bawah pohon. Ia kemudian berlari mendekati orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Neji berlatih dengan duduk di bawah salah satu pohon lain disana.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" ucap Neji tanpa menoleh—yah menggunakan Byakugan. Tenten yang sedang menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat terkejut.

"A-aa? Ne-neji-kun," ucapnya gugup. Neji berbalik kemudian menghampiri Tenten.

"I-ini!" ucap Tenten mengulurkan handuk dan air kepada Neji. Neji menerimanya kemudian duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungiku," ucap Neji setelah menenggak air pemberian Tenten. Tenten meringis.

"Maafkan aku," Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain pada Neji.

"Kukira kau datang kesini tidak untuk meminta maaf," ucapan Neji membuat Tenten seperti tertimpa batu besar tak kasat mata. Sepertinya akan sulit menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Ahahaha, ten-tentu tidak," Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. Ia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Dan Neji mengetahui kalau Tenten akan menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan Neji pun tahu, apa maksudnya itu. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau dia mendengar pembicaraan para gadis di taman itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," ucapan Neji membuat Tenten menoleh dengan cepat.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berada di dapur rumahnya, menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dengan gugup apalagi mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi, membuat wajahnya sekarang bersemu merah.

"Ahahaha, tidak ada," ucapnya berbohong kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong tomat. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak suka.

"Kupikir kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke seenaknya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura—membuat gadis itu berjengit.

"Me-memang ada," ucap Sakura.

"Katakan," Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang kemudian mengambil salah satu tomat dan memakannya.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun... aku... umm... a-apa kau tidak memikirkan masa depan kita?" tanya Sakura mencoba tenang meskipun ia berdebar-debar. Sasuke terdiam mencerna maksud Sakura.

"Maksudku… kapan kita akan menikah?" lanjut Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia berbalik untuk menatap tunangan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Beberapa menit ke depan tidak ada suara pasti dan itu membuat Sakura bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Kau ini niat tidak sih? Katanya mau mengembalikan klanmu?" ucap Sakura dengan dahi mengerut tak suka. Dengan kesal ia berbalik dan melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya, memotong tomat. 'dasar Sasuke jelek. Apa dia tidak berpikir untuk segera menikahiku apa?'

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Sakura. Bukannya dia tidak mau tapi dia tidak percaya Sakura mengatakan itu. Ia pikir Sakura belum siap untuk menjalani kehidupan bersamanya, apalagi untuk mengembalikan kejayaan klannya.

"Hn, aku serahkan padamu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. Membuat Sakura dengan refleks berbalik dan langsung memeluk tunangannya itu dengan senang.

"Secepatnya ya!" ucap Sakura dengan girang.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Hinata-chaaan!" ucap Naruto panik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata yang sekarang ada di tempat tinggalnya, tepatnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hinata-chan! Bangun! Kau kenapa?" ulang Naruto sambil menggoyang bahu kecil Hinata. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sesuatu berwarna kuning yang menempel di benda agak bulat kecoklatan dengan tiga garis di salah satu sisinya.

"Um.. Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba duduk dibantu Naruto.

"Ya? Kau kenapa sampai pingsan begitu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil mengelus bahu tunangannya itu. Hinata terdiam—lagi-lagi dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto sekarang agak paham dengan gelagat Hianata yang suka pingsan jika berada di dekatnya.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto dengan lembut membuat Hinata menoleh padanya. Naruto menatap lekat tunangannya itu.

"Apakah kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya mencerna perkataan Naruto. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk menanti kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pingsan lagi jika berada di dekatku. Ingat, aku ini kekasihmu, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menikahimu..." ucap Naruto serius. Hinata menunduk. Ia selalu saja pingsan apabila di dekat Naruto. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sangat keras. Hatinya selalu berdebar-debar jika ia dekat dengan pria itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong... Naruto tadi bilang apa? Sebentar lagi akan menikahimu, begitu? Apakah itu berarti...

Hinata tersentak. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Hinata-chan... apakah kau bersedia secepatnya menikah denganku?" ucap Naruto. Ah, Hinata, kau tidak perlu gugup seperti gadis-gadis lain. Kau beruntung. Benar kan? Dan detik itu pula Hinata mengangguk malu dan berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan saat Naruto memeluknya erat.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Apakah kau ingin segera menikah?' ucap Neji to the point membuat wajah Tenten seperti kepiting rebus. Ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Apakah kau bersedia dengan semua konsekuensinya?" tanya Neji lagi. Tenten terdiam sebentar. Menerawang.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan itu dulu sebelum kita akan menjalaninya Tenten," ucapan Neji menggema di telinga Tenten. Tenten terdiam. Ia tahu dan ia semakin paham. Jika Neji adalah orang yang memperhitungkan semuanya secara matang-matang. Neji adalah orang yang berhati-hati dalam segala hal. Dan Tenten mulai berpikir. Mungkin ia tidak bisa kalau hanya memutuskan untuk menikah saja dengan Neji tanpa memperhitungkan konsekuensinya. Tapi… baginya sangatlah berarti apabila ia bisa bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya. Dalam suka maupun duka. Apapun yang akan terjadi… asalkan bersama Neji ia yakin akan dapat menjalaninya. Maka selanjutnya…

"Iya Neji! Aku bersedia dengan semua konsekuensinya!" ucap Tenten dengan wajah yang bersungguh-sungguh. Saat berikutnya yang membuat wajahnya menghangat saat ia merasakan tangan besar Neji menggenggam tangannya. Hangat...

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Aku... ingin menanyakan tentang hubungan kita, Shikamaru," ucap Temari. Shikamaru yang sedang menutup matanya, segera membuka matanya dan menatap Temari.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ucapkan saja maksudmu, Temari," ucap Shikamaru mulai jengah. Temari terdiam.

"Shikamaru, kapan kau akan menikahiku?" ucapan Temari barusan membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Temari mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Shikamaru berlagak seolah tak peduli.

"Kau bilang kenapa? Apa kau tidak serius denganku? Maksudku kita sudah lama berpacaran dan mengenal satu sama lain. Kenapa masih bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Temari dengan nada meninggi. Shikamaru mendesah pelan. 'merepotkan'

Tapi… bukankah dulu Shikamaru pernah memimpikan menikahi orang yang tidak merepotkan? Apakah Temari perempuan yang merepotkan? Yah, memang Shikamaru sering mengatai Temari seperti itu… Tapi dibalik itu semua Shikamaru sungguh percaya Temari adalah orang yang sangat memperhatikannya. Dibalik sikap cerewetnya, Temari merupakan orang yang bisa membuat Shikamaru merasa berharga. Temari adalah gadis dengan pikiran dewasa. Dan Shikamaru tahu ia sangat membutuhkan perempuan seperti itu.

"Hah. Baiklah. Lalu kau ingin kapan aku menikahimu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah Temari.

"Dasar tidak romatis! Seharusnya kau ka—"

"Kalau kau mengenalku, kau tidak usah protes," potong Shikamaru kemudian menguap lebar. Temari berdecak pelan melihat kebiasaan kekasihnya itu.

"Iya... maukah kau menikahiku secepatnya?" ucap Temari dengan was-was.

"Hmm... merepotkan..."

"Apa kau bilang? Merepotkan? Dasar laki-laki...!"

"Eh? Hei lepaskan telingaku!"

Yah, rutinitas biasa…

**(_ _')zzZZ**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian**

"Kaa-chaaaaan! Hari ini Satsuke belajar Katon no jutsu. Satsuke sudah bisa melakukannya, Kaa-chan!" seorang laki-laki berumur lima tahunan berlari kemudian menubruk ibunya yang sedang di dapur. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang _pink_ sepunggung terkejut melihat kelakuan anak lelakinya itu.

"Satsuke-kun, kau membuat Kaasan kaget. Jangan menubruk Kaasan seperti itu, kalau perut Kaasan terbentur kan bisa bahaya," ucap Sakura—nama wanita itu berbalik lalu sedikit menunduk, mengelus rambut anaknya yang mirip dengan rambut suaminya. Berwarna hitam legam. Satsuke terdiam.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kaachan. Aku berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Satsuke dengan wajah bersedih, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum geli sambil mengacak rambut Satsuke—anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya, sayang. Sekarang kamu mandi, ya! Biar Kaasan menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Sakura akhirnya. Ia berdiri, merapikan celemeknya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Iya, Kaachan. Oh iya…" ucap Satsuke tiba-tiba kemudian dengan lembut memeluk perut Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Semoga adik cepat lahir. Jadi Satsuke ada teman bermain!" ucap Satsuke riang. Sakura terharu mendengarnya. Apalagi, teringat kejadian saat adik Satsuke—saat Satsuke berumur tiga tahun, adiknya keguguran. Dan Satsuke kecil rupanya mengerti karena ia terus menangis. Sakura mencium dahi anaknya sayang.

"Iya, Satsuke-kun. Sekarang mandi, ya. Oh iya, dimana ayah?"

"Eh? Ayah tadi bertemu paman Naruto sewaktu pulang. Jadi aku disuruh pulang duluan. Kata ayah ia akan pulang saat sarapan," ucap Satsuke dengan mimik lucu saat mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Mungkin maksudmu makan malam, ya! Iya sudah. Sekarang kamu mandi. Setelah itu bergegas kesini untuk makan malam ya," kata Sakura sambil menatap mata hitam legam anaknya dengan lembut. Satsuke mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan ibunya di dapur.

"Tadaima," suara laki-laki dewasa terdengar samar di telinga Sakura. Itu pasti suaminya, Sasuke.

"Okaeri, Sasu-kun," ucap Sakura dari dalam dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menoleh karena ia tahu, suaminya akan datang ke dapur menyusulnya—dan melakukan rutinitasnya, mencium Sakura.

"Ew… mandi sana. Badanmu kotor dan bau," ucap Sakura sambil mendorong badan Sasuke menjauh.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke malah mendekati Sakura dan memeluk istrinya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakura, menghirup aroma khas istrinya itu.

"Sas—" Sakura tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya setelah bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir suaminya. Ciuman biasa yang pada akhirnya menjadi ciuman panas.

"Sasskeh—" Sakura menahan pekikannya saat Sasuke menggigit leher mulusnya.

"Kaa-chaaan, aku sudah sele—eh?" jeritan anaknya terhenti ketika mencapai pintu dapur melihat pemandangan dengan rating T+ di depannya itu.

"Apa yang kaachan dan Tousan lakukan?" Tanya Satsuke polos sambil menatap orang tuanya ingin tahu. Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke gemas karena tak tahu tempat.

"Hahahaha… Tidak ada, Satsuke-kun, Tousan hanya sedang… err—"

"Membersihkan tubuh Kaasan," ucap Sasuke asal. Membuat Sakura mendelik kearahnya.

"Tapi kenapa digigit?" lanjut Satsuke polos. Sakura gelagapan.

"Itu karena kotorannya sulit diambil. Sudah Satsuke makan sana!" perintah Sasuke. Satsuke yang tidak berani melawan ayahnya hanya mengangguk sambil terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucap Sakura berbisik ketika ia melewati Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Semuanya beres, Sakura,"

"Ya, tapi kau membuat Satsuke melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat," ucap Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke makan. Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya lagi. Istrinya suka melebih-lebihkan suatu hal. Padahal urusannya sudah beres, kan?

"Tanggung jawab? Oke, aku tunggu kau di kamar setelah makan malam," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi merah padam wajahnya.

"Me-mesum! Sudah mandi sana!" ucapnya sambil mendorong tubuh suaminya menjauh.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sasuke kemudian mendekati Sakura lagi. Sakura mendelik marah pada Sasuke saat pria itu memegang bahu Sakura. Dipikirnya lelaki itu akan berbuat aneh-aneh di depan anaknya. Tapi pendapat itu segera hilang saat Sasuke mencium perutnya yang belum begitu besar dan mengelusnya sayang.

"Cepat besar ya, ayah ingin segera melihatmu," ucapan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura benar-benar tenang.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Enak sekali ramennya, ayah!" seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut kuning cerah dan mata biru berkilauan indah berkata riang di gendongan sang ayah, hokage baru desa Konoha. Pria di depan hanya nyengir.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Hikari-chan. Ramen paman Teuchi memang paling enak!" kata lelaki itu sambil menoleh ke arah anaknya—walaupun tidak bisa melihat anaknya seluruhnya.

"Ya! Tapi Kaasan pasti marah kalau kita terus jajan ramen. Iya kan, Hikaru?" Tanya Hikari pada seorang anak yang berjalan di samping ayahnya. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam model jigrak bermata seperti sang ibu. Hikaru menoleh kepada Hikari.

"Yah. Tapi terkadang boleh, kok," ucap Hikaru, kembaran Hikari.

"Ah, sudahlah, yang penting kita nanti tetap makan malam dengan Kaasan di rumah. Ayo segera cepat, kita bantu Kaasan merawat Minato kecil. Kaasan pasti akan lelah," ucap Naruto mempercepat jalannya.

"Iya, Tousan! Aku ingin segera bermain bersama Minato. Dia lucu sekali sih!" kata Hikaru riang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo balapan sampai di rumah. Siapa yang sampai duluan di rumah akan ayah traktir ramen lagi!" ucap Naruto.

"Ah, Tousan curang! Hikari kan digendong!" kata Hikaru tak terima. Naruto nyengir.

"Hehehe, yasudah. Ayo Hikari kamu turun," Naruto berjongkok untuk menurunkan Hikari dari gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu merengut tak suka kepada Hikaru.

"Nah kalau begini kan adil," Hikaru segera berlari meninggalkan kedua orang yang hanya bisa cengo memandangi kepergian Hikaru.

"Hikaru curaaaaaaaaaaang!" Hikari segera berlari menyusul Hikaru meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo melihat ulah kedua anaknya.

.

"Tadaima!" ucap Hikaru dan Hikari bersamaan.

"Okaeri, Hikaru-chan, Hikari-chan," kata Hinata dengan lembut sambil menggendong anak bayi berambut kuning di pelukannya, Minato.

"Kyaaah! Minato-chan. Neechan pulang!" seru Hikari sambil berlari menyusul Hinata dan memeluknya kemudian meminta Minato untuk digendongnya.

"Hati-hati, Hikari-chan," ucap Hinata mengusap lembut kepala anaknya.

"Kaasan, aku mandi dulu yah," ucap Hikaru setelah memeluk ibunya. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepala anaknya.

"Tadaima," ketiga orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pria yang baru saja datang.

"Okaeri," seru semuanya ceria. Naruto tersenyum kemudian berjalan mengecup istrinya.

"Hinata-chan, kau jangan terlalu lelah ya!" ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut. Hinata menangguk kecil. "Apalagi kau sedang mengandung," lanjut Naruto kemudian mengelus perut Hinata yang sedikit membesar.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Tidak apa-apa kok. Terimakasih, ya," Hinata tersenyum lembut sekaligus senang kepada suaminya yang sangat memperhatikan dan memanjakannya itu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Iya. Sekarang kau istirahat saja ya. Pokoknya kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak terlalu capek," Naruto berucap lagi sambil mengecup dahi istrinya. Hinata kembali mengangguk kalem dan tersenyum senang.

"Pasti, Naruto-kun. Arigatou," satu pelukan dari Hinata yang menegaskan ia bukan lagi Hinata yang akan pingsan lagi di depan Narutonya.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Kenji-kun! Ayo makan malam, sayang!" seru wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang kepada seorang anak yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon bersama ayahnya yang ada disebelahnya, mengajarinya melukis. Kenji menoleh kepada ibunya.

"Iya, Kaachaaan! Sebentar lagi ya!" seru Kenji dengan suaranya yang lucu. Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam!" Ino bergumam pelan kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua orang yang amat disayanginya.

"Sai-kun! Kenapa tidak menyuruh Kenji untuk pulang! Ini sudah waktu makan malam!" ucap Ino geram sambil berkacak pinggang kepada suaminya. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil. Ditatapnya Ino yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ah iya. Sudah selesai kan, Kenji-kun? Kau bisa memperlihatkannya kepada Kaasan!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum kepada anaknya. Kenji mengangguk semangat. Anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam cepak dan mata seperti ayahnya pula itu menggaruk pipinya seakan ragu sebentar. Membuat Ino tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan turunan Sai itu.

"Kau mau menunjukkan apa pada Kaasan?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Ia mendekat ke arah Kenji, anak semata wayangnya.

"Aaah! Jangan lihat dulu, Kaasan!" Kenji memeluk buku sketsa di dadanya. Ino mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Anoo… Kaasan jangan tertawa ya!" ucap Kenji sambil menatap mata ibunya dengan wajah serius. Ino bertambah bingung, kemudian mengangguk.

"Janji?" Tanya Kenji memastikan. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah ibunya. Dan Ino mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke arah kelingking mungil anaknya.

"Oke. Sekarang apa yang kau ingin tunjukkan pada Kaasan?" Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Ummm… Aku ingin memberi Kaasan ini! Semoga Kaasan suka. Kalau tidak suka… ummm… juga tidak apa-apa," kata Kenji kemudian mengulurkan buku sketsa kepada ibunya. Dengan cepat, anak lelaki berusia lima tahunan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan ayahnya yang tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan Ino yang menerima sesuatu dari anaknya itu refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenji-kun… Ini kaasan?" ucap Ino tak percaya, melihat lukisan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang sedang duduk di antara padang bunga. Ia benar-benar kagum. Meskipun lukisan anaknya belum sebagus ayahnya tapi ia sangat menghargai ini. Sangat indah. Disaat kebanyakan anak kecil masih belajar menggambar gunung, dengan matahari tersenyum dan awan di atasnya. Burung-burung di sekitarnya. Pohon dipinggir jalan, dan sawah mengelilinginya, anaknya sudah mampu membuat lukisan.

"I-iya, Kaasan. Jelek ya?" Kenji memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya di lengan ayahnya. Ino menggeleng cepat dengan air mata meleleh turun.

"Tidak, sayang. Ini bagus sekaliii!" Ino langsung memeluk anaknya erat.

"A? kaasan kenapa menangis? Kenapa sedih?" Tanya Kenji bingung melihat ibunya seperti itu. Ino menggeleng.

"Kaasan tidak sedih, Kenji-kun, Kaasan sedang bahagia karena kamu memberi Kaasan hadiah yang sangaaat indah. Terimakasih, Sayang," Ino memeluk anaknya erat kemudian mencium dahi Kenji dan kembali memeluknya lagi.

"Ino-koi… Apakah aku juga harus memeluk kalian?" Tanya Sai polos. Ino mengangguk senang. Saat berikutnya, di tempat itu ada momen berharga sebuah keluarga kecil Yamanaka.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Tadaima," ucapan pria dewasa disertai dengan teriakan ceria anak lelaki terdengar di sebuah rumah di distrik Hyuuga.

"Okaeri, Neji-kun, Tori-kun," ucap Tenten lembut. Ia melepaskan celemeknya kemudian menyusul kedua orang berharga untuknya itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis pada suaminya itu, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Neji yang segera berlalu untuk membersihkan badannya.

"Tori-kun, tadi berlatih apa dengan Tousan?" Tanya Tenten sambil menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak semata wayangnya itu. Rambut kecoklatan anaknya yang ikut dipanjangkan seperti Neji itu bergoyang saat si empunya berkata senang.

"Byakugan!" ucap Tori kemudian memeluk ibunya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kaasan, aku lapar!" ucap Tori dengan tangan mengelus perut mungilnya. Tenten tersenyum.

"Tori-kun tidak mandi dulu, hm?" Tenten tersenyum. Tori mendesah pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Iya deh," detik berikutnya Tori segera berlari untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

"Itadakimasu!" keluarga kecil itu berkata bebarengan saat akan menyantap makan malamnya. Tapi di waktu itu baik Tenten maupun Neji melihat anaknya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena makanannya tidak kunjung dihabiskan.

"Tori-kun, ada apa? Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Tanya Tenten kemudian mengelus kepala anaknya. Tori terdiam kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya dan menunduk.

"Kaasan… Aku ingin bilang sesuatu… Tapi jangan marah, ya?" ucap Tori tetap menunduk. Tenten mengangguk dan mengelus pundak anaknya menenangkan. Neji masih melanjutkan makannya walaupun penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anaknya.

"Kaasan, tadi waktu di akademi, Satsuke-san bilang ia akan punya adik baru. Katanya Okaasannya sedang mengandung sebentar lagi melahirkan. Satsuke kelihatan sangat senang. Lalu… Hikari-chan juga bilang… kalau punya adik itu menyenangkan karena bisa diajak bermain… Kaasan… tolong belikan aku adik juga, ya!" ucap Tori polos. Tenten menelan ludahnya susah payah dengan wajah merah padam. Takut-takut ia melirik kepada Neji yang rupanya wajahnya biasa saja, bahkan seakan tidak mendengar apa yang anaknya bicarakan. Atau memang tidak mendengar?

"Eh? Hehehe… Hmm… Ah iya! Kenapa membeli adik?" Tanya Tenten kebingungan.

"Soalnya kata Shiro-san kalau punya adik itu harus membeli dulu. Kalau sudah dibeli, nanti adiknya akan diantarkan lewat burung bangau," suara polos anaknya membuat Tenten tersenyum geli.

"Hihihi… Adik itu tidak dibeli, Tori-kun…" kata Tenten sambil mengelus puncak kepala ayahnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana caranya punya adik? Tori ingin cepat punya adik, Kaasan…" pertanyaan anaknya barusan membuat Tenten merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tousan akan berikan adik untukmu. Sekarang kau lanjutkan saja makannya!" ucapan Neji membuat kedua orang yang sebelumnya berbincang menoleh.

"Tapi kapan, Tousan?" Tori berkata senang sekaligus tak sabar.

"Secepatnya. Sudahlah, sekarang kau makan," perintah Neji. Tori segera mengangguk dan menghabiskan makanannya cepat. Sedangkan Tenten berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meredam warna kemerahan yang menjalari wajahnya.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Bangun Tousan!"

"Ihh! Tousan pemalas. Bangun, Tousan! Kaachan bilang kita harus makan malam!" lelaki kecil dan gadis kecil sedang berusaha keras membangunkan ayahnya. Lelaki kecil itu menggoyangkan bahu ayahnya—yang hanya bergerak sedikit saja. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu memencet hidung ayahnya berkali-kali. Pria dewasa yang dibangunkan hanya bergerak sedikit lalu meneruskan tidurnya. Menghiraukan anak-anaknya yang bermaksud baik itu.

"Uuuh! Tousan pemalas! Ayo kita laporkan Kaachan saja, Shiro-kun!" ucap gadis berambut pirang dikuncir dua bermata hitam kepada anak lelaki berambut hitam jigrak di sebelahnya.

"Hmmm… Iya deh. Dasar ayah merepotkan!" anak lelaki itu segera berbalik setelah mendesah malas.

"Kaachaaan! Tousan tidak mau banguuuun!" teriakan gadis kecil bernama Erika mengganggu pendengaran sekaligus mimpi pria dewasa itu. Apalagi pria itu sempat mendengar suara itu menyebutkan Kaachan yang berarti…

"Haah! Merepotkan! Iya Tousan akan turun. Sekarang kalian duluan saja, Tousan menyusul!" perintah Shikamaru malas dengan mata setengah terpejam. Kedua anaknya mengangguk kemudian segera turun ke bawah.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Pemalaaaaas! Kapan kau akan berhenti dengan kebiasaan jelekmu ini, Shikamaru!" Temari berkata gemas sambil menjewer telinga suaminya. Kedua anak di sebelahnya hanya cekikian.

"Adaw! Lepaskan tanganmu! Sakit tahu!" ucap Shikamaru lalu mengelus telinganya.

"Itu salah Tousan! Katanya mau turun! Huuuu…" sorakan mengejek dari kedua anaknya membuat Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Iya-iya! Sekarang ayo turun dan makan malam!" ucap Shikamaru tidak mau memperpanjang semuanya.

"Aa. Tidak bisa, Tousan," kata Erika kecil sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena makanannya sudah habis," sambar Temari cepat. Shikamaru terkejut.

"APA?"

"Itu salahmu karena tidak segera turun?" kata Temari emosi.

"Tapi kau kan bisa menyisakannya untukku!" sahut Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada makanan untuk pemalas! Lain kali kau harus cepat!" kata Temari membela diri.

"Tap—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau mau makan, silakan makan saja di luar. Atau di dalam mimpimu!"

"Da—"

"Dasar merepotkan!" lanjut kedua anak Shikamaru dan Temari kemudian tertawa. Temari ikut tertawa melihatnya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mampu tersenyum sedikit disertai pikiran yang menerawang mau makan apa ia nanti.

**THE END**

**(_ _')zzZZ : **Akhirnya, senang sekali saat menuliskan **The End** di atas itu. Maafkan saya yang lama apdetnya yah? Hehehe, pada awalnya sih maunya dibikin nikah bebarengan a.k.a nikah masal. Tapi… Sulit deskripnya gimana. Au ah. Emang ga mahir kali ya (Emang iya!).

Oh iya, maafkan apabila cerita ini lebih condong ke SasuSaku ya… Tapi… Sudah saya usahakan agar pair lainnya kebagian. Semoga readers terhibur. Hehehehe. Maafkan kalau jelek, deskrip kurang memuaskan, alur kecepetan, dan segala kecacatan yang terselip(?) di fik ini.

Oke, daripada banyak congcing cingcong, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan atau mereview cerita saya. Saya sangat senang… :D *HUG* Terimakasih banyaaak. Maafkan tidak bisa membalas reviewnya. Tapi saya sudah membaca semuanya dan saya sangat berterimakasih untuk itu! :D

Terimakasih banyak, yah! Sampai jumpa dilain fik. :D


End file.
